Sueños en el tiempo
by Auralix
Summary: Lara es una estudiante normal con unos sueños de otro mundo. Su vida dará un giro drástico cuando una enorme caja azul aparezca en medio de su jardín. OC
1. Una caja en en jardín

– Está todo tan oscuro. No puedo ver nada. ¿Se puede saber dónde puñetas estoy?

_ "Lara..._"

– ¿Hola?¿Quien me llama? ¡¿Quién eres y dónde estas?!

"_Lara... Lar... La"_

– ¡No te oigo bien! ¿Dónde estás?

Y de pronto se hizo la luz. Y lo único que tenía en mi campo de visión era la cara de Simon, mi mejor y único amigo.

– ¡Lara! – gritó.

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Desorientada, miré a mi alrededor en un intento por saber en dónde me encontraba y por qué. Grandes edificios de ladrillo de los que salía mucha gente aparentemente joven que cargaba con mochilas, bolsos y una gran cantidad de libros y carpetas.

– Te has quedado dormida mientras me esperabas, como siempre –. Volví a centrar mi atención en la voz de Simon. Recordé todo de golpe.

Estaba en el campus de la universidad. Vinimos para hacer unos cuantos exámenes y como yo acabé antes que Simon y aproveché el reluciente sol que hacía para tumbarme en el césped a esperar al Capitán Lento. Cerré los ojos un momento y... ¡ZAS! Frita. Es un superpoder que tengo, el de quedarme completamente sopa en cualquier lado. Es realmente útil.

– ¿Ya has acabado? ¿Qué demonios estabas escribiendo? ¿La Biblia en verso? – dije mientras me levantaba y me sacudía todo el césped de encima.

– Si, bueno, muy graciosa – respondió él según me ayudaba a recoger mi mochila. Parecía tener prisa por marchar –. Terminé el examen hace media hora y llevo intentando despertarte todo ese tiempo, pero era imposible. Parecía que estabas en coma.

– Umm... – me quedé pensando en ello. Últimamente me costaba cada vez más despertarme. Mi sueño iba ganando en profundidad con el tiempo y eso estaba comenzando a ser un problema. Nadie toma en serio a una persona que se queda dormida y llega tarde a TODOS lados porque ninguno de sus cinco despertadores ha logrado cumplir con su misión.

– Bueno, ya que por fin la bella durmiente se ha despertado, ¿podemos volver a casa? Estoy reventado y sólo puedo pensar en tumbarme en el sofá – dijo Simon.

De camino a la estación nos contamos nuestro día, como siempre hacíamos. En el tren nos sentamos uno frente al otro, sin hablar, porque el viaje se hace en silencio. Era como una tradición, una costumbre. La hora del tren es la hora de pensar en tus cosas, de meterte en tu propio mundo. Simon se puso los auriculares y encendió su iPod. Yo me quedé un rato mirándole. Veréis, Simon es lo que se dice "un tío guapo". Es alto, fuerte y su pelo negro rizado rodea una cara que parece esculpida por ángeles. No se lo digo muy a menudo porque infla demasiado su ego, el cual ya es bastante grande. Aún así, Simon nunca fue mi tipo. Es el típico tío que siempre está rodeado de chicas que se pintan como puertas y que se creen que la universidad es una pasarela de modelos. Una panda de tontas, vamos. Lo mejor de todo es la cara que ponen cuando me ven con él, una chica del montón que está "muy por debajo de sus estándares de belleza". Se ponen verdes y comienzan a rezumar odio y envidia hacia mi. Es divertido.

Dejé de mirar a Simon en el momento en que me pilló y comenzó a ponerme caras estúpidas. Resoplé divertida y miré por la ventana para bucear en mis pensamientos. Comencé por los extraños sueños que había estado teniendo. ¿Es normal que te llamen en sueños? El caso es que la voz me sonaba pero no era capaz de recordar de qué. Se lo conté a Simon y me dijo en broma que tal vez sería la voz de mis padres. En ese momento no le hice mucho caso. Yo no había visto a mis padres en mi vida, o al menos que yo recordase, y mucho menos había escuchado su voz. Había vivido los dieciocho años de mi existencia con la familia de Simon, que me acogió cuando era un bebé. No conocía a mis padres biológicos, ¿era posible que estuviese recordando sus voces de cuando aún vivía con ellos? Mmm... a lo mejor. Nada es imposible, ¿no?

La cosa se volvió aún más extraña cuando además de las supuestas voces de mis padres empezaron a oírse gritos de gente. Gritos de auxilio y desesperación. Aparecieron rápidas ráfagas de imágenes de una ciudad en llamas y de gente corriendo o... huyendo. Mis sueños se tornaban en pesadillas y rara era la noche en la que no me despertaba sudando y con el corazón a mil. Todas las noches el mismo sueño, cada vez más intenso. Creía que me iba a volver loca.

– Ey, vamos. Ya hemos llegado – Simon me sacó de mi aislamiento mental agitándome suavemente con la mano en el hombro.

– Si. Ya voy – me levanté y me colgué mi bandolera al hombro.

Salimos del vagón del tren junto al resto de gente que quedaba. Nuestra parada era la última de la línea, lo cual era una suerte porque si te quedas dormido - como me podía pasar a mí - nunca te pasabas de parada. Nos dirigimos a la salida de la estación y tras subir las escaleras, salimos a la calle. Aunque era de noche aún estaban las tiendas abiertas y la gente se paseaba mirando los escaparates.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro pequeño edificio de cuatro plantas. Simon y yo vivíamos en un bajo con una pequeña terracita ajardinada. Era pequeño pero para dos estudiantes universitarios como nosotros estaba muy bien. Cuanto menos tuviésemos que limpiar, mejor. Tras unos minutos intentando encontrar las llaves - que como siempre estaban debajo de la pila de libros y papeles que habitaba mi bandolera - entramos. Dejamos nuestras mochilas en las sillas y nos sentamos en el sofá soltando un largo suspiro.

– Vaya día más largo, tía.

– Y que lo digas, pensaba que no se iba a acabar nunca. Me siento como si me hubiese atropellado un camión" dije acurrucándome más en el viejo sofá.

Nos quedamos ahí plantados un rato, viendo la tele sin prestar mucha atención. Después de decidir que ningún programa valía la pena aquella noche, nos hicimos la cena y pusimos una película al azar. Creo que aquel día vimos - y criticamos a más no poder - una película antigua de Batman. Cuando acabó, Simon me dio las buenas noches y se metió en su habitación.

Yo me levanté y abrí la puerta de la terraza para que entrase el fresquito de la noche. Después volví al sofá y lo ocupé por completo. Ahhh... que gozada. Me sentía tan relajada ahí que me quede dormida por un momento.

_ "¡Lara, no puedes quedarte!"_

_ "...morirías"_

_ "...el reloj... no olvides quién..."_

Un extraño zumbido comenzó a sonar en mi sueño. _Whooosh, whoooosh_.

– Espera, no estoy soñando. Eso es de verdad. Y viene del jardín. De MI jardín.

Me levanté del sofá como un rayo y me caí al suelo del mareo. Nunca aprenderé a tomarme las cosas con calma.

– Hola, me llamo Torpeza... - dije mientras me ponía en pie.

Caminé hacia la terraza y me paré en seco en cuanto la vi. Una enorme cabina azul estaba en mi jardín.

– Pero ¿qué...? ¿Cómo ha...? ¿Pero quién ha puesto esto aquí?.

Di varias vueltas a su alrededor. Pegué mi oreja a un lateral se oían voces dentro.

- Espero que esta vez no nos encontremos en el Polo Norte o el algún desierto como las últimas cuatro veces. Nos prometiste la playa más soleada del universo Doctor.

Era la voz de una chica. Una chica joven probablemente. Había gente dentro de la cabina. ¿Una chica y un doctor dentro de esa cosa? ¿en mi jardín? Aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido.

Yo seguía parada delante de ella con expresión estupefacta. Y así seguí incluso cuando la puerta se abrió y un chico de veintimuchos años vestido como algunos de mis viejos profesores de la universidad salió.

– Bueno, Amy, tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias para ti. La buena es que no estamos ni en el Polo Norte ni en ningún desierto – dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que tenía a su alrededor. No parecía haber reparado en mi presencia –. Las malas noticias son que estamos en las afueras de una gran ciudad en el año 2012 por lo que dice mi reloj y... ¡oh! Hola.

Por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, ya era hora. Me habría dado un manotazo en la frente a mí misma de no haberme encontrado en aquella situación tan absurda.

– Emm... ¿hola? – me atreví a preguntar.

– ¿Me estás intentando decir que te has vuelto a equivocar con las coordenadas? – dijo la chica mientras salía de la caja –. Empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito. ¿No quieres que Rory y yo te veamos en baña-

Y ahí nos quedamos los tres. Yo mirándoles a ellos y ellos mirándome a mi. En silencio. Hasta que él lo rompió con una pregunta.

– Perdona pero ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos?

– En mi jardín – contesté. ¿Es probable que me equivocase y esto aún fuese un sueño?

– Si, eso ya lo veo pero ¿puedes ser un poco más precisa?

– En mi jardín. Mi casa. Madrid. España. Planeta Tierra.

– Oh genial, Madrid. Hemos ido a parar al centro de España, donde no hay playa – la chica hizo aspavientos con sus brazos. Parecía exasperada. Dirigí mi mirada a ella. Era un chica alta, pelirroja, delgada y de piel blanca.

– No, no hay playa, pero ya que estamos aquí podemos aprovechar para hacer turismo, ¿no?" dijo una tercera persona que salió de la cabina. Esta vez era un chico. Por el amor de... ¿se puede saber cuanta gente hay ahí metida? Por muy grande que pareciera la cabina ahí no cabían más de dos personas y aún así estarían bastante apretujadas.

– Esto... siento interrumpir vuestra conversación pero ¿podríais decirme quiénes sois y qué hacéis en mi jardín?" dije por fin.

El chico de la pajarita fue el que me contestó.

– ¡Oh, si! Perdona. Modales. Yo soy el Doctor y estos son mis compañeros los Pond, Amy y Rory – Ambos me saludaron agitando la mano –. Hemos aterrizado en tu jardín por error, creéme. En realidad buscábamos un destino más... playero.

– Ah genial. Yo soy Lara – dije – Espera, has dicho aterrizado. ¿Aterrizado con qué?

– Con la TARDIS. Es mi nave. Viaja en el espacio y en el tiempo – dijo el Doctor señalando la caja azul mientras sonreía ilusionado como un niño pequeño que le muestra a sus padres su clase en el colegio.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que esa caja es una nave espacial? – pregunté incrédula.

– Sí.

– ¿Y que además viaja en el tiempo?

– Sí.

– ¿Y pretendes que me lo crea?

– Sí. ¿Por qué no?

– O yo aún sigo soñando o vosotros estáis locos. Y el golpe que me he dado aún me duele así que creo que apostaré por la segunda opción.

– Oh, no, no. No estás soñando, te estoy contando la verdad"

– Si, claro. Y qué más. ¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Has visto las pintas que llevas? ¿De donde leches has sacado esa pajarita ridícula? – pude oír como Rory y Amy intentaban contener su risa cuando mencioné eso –. ¿Y cómo puede llamarse una persona Doctor? ¿Doctor qué?

– ¡Oye, las pajaritas son chulas! – dijo algo indignado – Dime, si no crees en lo que te digo ¿cómo puedes explicar que hayamos llegado a tu jardín?

Abrí la boca para responder a eso cuando de pronto oímos un ruido extraño, como un rugido, proveniente del interior de la casa. Entramos rápidamente y nos paramos ante la puerta de la habitación de Simon.

– ¡Simon! ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde! – grité mientras aporreaba la puerta.

– Aparta – dijo el Doctor. De los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó un extraño aparatito que parecía un bolígrafo a lo bestia. Lo acercó a la cerradura de la puerta y comenzó a emitir un zumbido y una luz verde hasta que la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Cómo has...?" dije señalando la puerta.

– ¡Luego te lo explico, ahora no hay tiempo!

Entramos en la habitación pero ahí no había nadie. Un extraño olor a putrefacción estaba en el aire pero no había ni rastro de Simon. Decidí mirar hacia arriba cuando una gota enorme de agua me cayó en el hombro. Mala decisión.

Un enorme lagarto estaba encaramado al techo. A TODO el techo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando chilló y se preparó para abalanzarse sobre nosotros.

– ¡Corred! – dijo el Doctor. Y no necesitó repetirlo.

– ¡Ya empezamos otra vez! ¡Doctor, eres un imán para los problemas! – gritó Amy.

Y así dio comienzo mi aventura...


	2. Un hogar en el tiempo

Me desperté completamente descansada y llena de energía para afrontar el día. Ya no recordaba lo que era dormir del tirón, sin despertarme en medio de la noche cubierta de sudor y con el corazón a mil. El reloj de mi teléfono móvil marcaba las nueve de la mañana, así que ya era hora de levantarse. Me senté en el borde de la cama, me puse mis zapatillas de andar por casa y salí al pasillo. Durante mi paseo hasta la cocina no me encontré con nadie por el camino, así que supuse que aún estarían durmiendo o algo por el estilo. Cuando por fin llegué a mi destino me dispuse a prepararme un tazón de chocolate. Nunca soporté el café y mucho menos el sabor de la leche sola, así que mis opciones de desayuno no eran muy variadas que digamos. Puse la leche a hervir, eché el chocolate en polvo y removí lentamente la mezcla hasta que comenzó a ebullir.

– ¿Qué estás cocinando que huele tan bien? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz del Doctor a mis espaldas – Perdona. Eres un poco asustadiza, ¿no?

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba prácticamente la misma ropa que el día anterior, excepto por la pajarita, que esta vez era roja.

– ¿Siempre eres tan silencioso cuando te acercas a la gente? Como vuelvas a hacerlo te cambiaré la pajarita por un cascabel de gato – dije amenazándole con la cuchara de madera cubierta de chocolate. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

– ¿Estás haciendo chocolate?¿Puedo tomar un poco? Parece tener buena pinta – dijo intentando acercarse a la cacerola. Me ponía muy nerviosa que estuviese pululando tan cerca de mí así que le intenté alejar un poco empujándole con una mano.

– Si, puedes tomar un poco. Pero haz el favor de quedarte sentadito en la silla y esperar un rato a que el chocolate se enfríe un poco" en aquellos momentos me sentía como una madre con su hijo de cinco años.

– Vale – hizo un mohín y se sentó donde le dije.

Unos minutos después el chocolate ya estaba listo para tomar. Los Pond aparecieron a tiempo para unirse a nuestra chocolatada particular. Me alegré de haber preparado suficiente para todos.

– Y... ¿A dónde vamos a ir esta vez? – dijo Amy mientras mojaba un bollo en su taza –¿Llegaremos esta vez a la playa o debo empezar a hacerme la idea de que es un sueño imposible?

– Mi querida Pond, deberías saber ya que para mí no hay nada imposible – dijo el Doctor. – En cuanto acabemos de desayunar pondremos rumbo hacia la playa con la arena más blanca y las aguas tan cristalinas de todo el universo.

– Eso espero. Sería muy frustrante encontrarse de nuevo en un planeta en el que se te congelan hasta las ideas nada más salir de la TARDIS.

Dicho y hecho, veinte minutos más tarde de haber acabado de desayunar ya habíamos aterrizado. Amy, la más ansiosa por ver lo que había tras las puertas de la nave, fue la primera en salir. Yo fui tras ella. Nunca había visto algo semejante en la Tierra. La arena bajo nuestros pies era fina y muy suave, y tan blanca que reflejaba los rayos de los tres soles como si estuviese hecha con pequeños diamantes. Aquel lugar era impresionante. Las aguas que bañaban la orilla eran totalmente trasparentes. Podías ver sin dificultad el fondo incluso en las zonas más profundas.

A pesar de que llevaba el bañador puesto, prefería quedarme a admirar el paisaje. Nunca fui una chica de playa o de piscina. Mi ideal de verano era quedarme tumbada en la arena o en el césped de la piscina leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Sin embargo, Amy y Rory sí que se adentraron en el agua. Llevaban una colchoneta azul bajo el brazo, y cuando el agua les llegó a ambos por la cintura, Amy se tumbó sobre ella y el pobre Rory se encargó de impulsarla lentamente mientras nadaba.

Me quedé un rato observándoles y luego busqué al Doctor con la mirada. Le encontré sentado en una toalla, bajo una sombrilla. ¡No se había cambiado de ropa! ¡Con el calor que hacía y llevaba puesta hasta la pajarita! Caminé con paso decidido y me planté frente a él.

– Haz el favor de quitarte al menos la chaqueta. ¡Me agobias!

– ¡Pero si yo no tengo calor! – protestó.

– Pero yo sí. ¿Y cómo que no tienes calor? ¡Cualquier ser humano se estaría asando ahora mismo si fuese vestido como tú! – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

– ¡Oye! ¡Eso es muy egoísta! Además, yo no soy humano.

Arqueé una ceja.

– Es cierto. No soy del planeta Tierra. ¿Por qué nunca te crees lo que digo?

– ¿Y de dónde vienes si no?¿Acaso eres un marciano?

– No, de Marte no – miró hacia el horizonte, la mirada fija en un punto en el infinito – Vengo de mucho más allá, del planeta Gallifrey. Soy un Señor del Tiempo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron dentro de mi cabeza, como si me resultasen vagamente conocidas.

– Y tengo más de 900 años.

Entonces le miré a los ojos. Eso sí que me lo creía sin dudar. La primera vez que vi los ojos del Doctor me di cuenta de que había algo extraño en ellos. Parecía como si no encajasen con aquel cuerpo tan joven y ahora me daba cuenta de por qué. Aquellos ojos habían visto tanto... en ellos estaba aquel brillo que sólo tienen las personas muy mayores, sólo que esta vez era mucho más intenso. Esos ojos eran muy, muy viejos. Probablemente más viejos de lo que el Doctor decía.

Le pregunté más acerca de su planeta, de los Señores del tiempo y de él, pero sus respuestas eran rápidas y no muy profundas sobre el tema. Supuse que no quería hablar de ello y desistí en mis intentos. Amy a lo mejor sabía algo más, al fin y al cabo es su mejor amigo, ¿no?

Rory y Amy reaparecieron a la hora de comer. Realizamos un pequeño picnic sentados en la arena a la sombra de una palmera, aprovechando el buen día que hacía en aquel lugar. Tras acabar de comer y de haberlo recogido todo, los Pond volvieron a desaparecer con su colchoneta en la inmensidad del mar. Pensé que tal vez se habrían metido en alguna de las cuevas del acantilado que rodeaba parte de la playa.

El Doctor y yo nos quedamos solos de nuevo, en silencio. La brisa marina y la tranquilidad del lugar hacía que cerrase los ojos de vez en cuando. Dormirme del todo era imposible con el Doctor al lado. Podía sentir como se movía de un lado para otro, nervioso e intranquilo. Me estaba crispando los nervios.

– ¿No puedes quedarte quieto por un momento? Me están entrando ganas de atarte a una silla" dije incorporándome sobre mis codos.

– No puedo. Me aburro. Odio esperar sin hacer nada. El tiempo pasa demasiado lento"

– Bienvenido al mundo del común de los mortales – dije sonriendo – No todos somos tan privilegiados como tú. Relájate, ¿nunca te tomas unas vacaciones?

– Yo no necesito vacaciones – dijo mirando hacia el mar – Los Pond por fin han regresado.

Amy y Rory estaban saliendo del agua. Ella salía la primera, diciéndole a su marido que se diese más prisa. Él obedecía sin rechistar, cargando él solo con la colchoneta. Tenía un aspecto bastante terrible, la verdad. Seguramente habría estado empujando a Amy durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en el agua. Ciertamente, el pobre chico se desvivía por ella.

– ¿Nos podemos ir ya? Estamos agotados y muertos de hambre – dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba dentro de la TARDIS.

– Necesito... unas vacaciones de estas vacaciones – murmuró Rory siguiéndola.

El Doctor se llevó las cosas de la playa por uno de los pasillos. Me pregunté dónde guardaría ese tipo de cosas. ¿Tendría la TARDIS algún tipo de trastero gigantesco? Decidí guardarme esa pregunta para cuando le volviese a ver y fui en busca de Amy.

La encontré en la cocina comiendo un sándwich. Cuando me vio entrar, dejó lo que le quedaba de la cena en un plato y me preguntó si me apetecía ver una película con ella.

– ¿No estabas cansada? – me apoyé en la encimera.

– Un poco. Pero ya me siento mejor tras haber comido algo. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con una chica de mi edad y, aunque tengo a mis dos chicos conmigo, hay cosas que no puedo hablar con ellos – dijo sonriéndome – Será una noche de chicas.

Cogimos comida y bebida y nos dirigimos a una sala en la que había un par de sofás, una pantalla y un proyector con un DVD. Amy se encargó de ponerlo todo a punto. Ella había escogido la película y yo no tenía ni idea de cual era, pero algo me decía que no íbamos a estar muy atentas a ella.

Y no me equivocaba. Amy y yo nos contamos todo aquella noche. Hablamos de amigos, estudios, anécdotas del colegio y la familia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una conversación tan larga con una chica.

– Así que tú tampoco tienes parientes conocidos – dijo mientras daba un sorbo al té frío de su vaso.

– ¿Tampoco? – estaba completamente perdida. Sabía que los padres de Amy aún estaban vivos así que no podía estar hablando de ella – ¿Acaso conoces a alguien más como yo?

– Por lo que yo se hasta ahora, el Doctor también está solo – Amy dejó su vaso en la mesilla y se acomodó más en el sofá – Quiero decir, nos tiene a nosotros, a sus amigos, pero cada vez que le pregunto por su familia sólo me responde que una vez la tuvo.

– ¿Quieres decir que ya no está? ¿Y sabes cómo ocurrió? – Estaba totalmente intrigada y aterrada a la vez. Me sentía como si no debiera preguntar acerca de ello y eso se reflejaba en mi tono de voz. Inconscientemente había comenzado a hablar en susurros.

Amy sacudió la cabeza en una negativa como respuesta. Era algo lógico, a nadie le gusta hablar de su familia cuando ya no existe. Es algo tan terrible que por muchos años que pasen, la sensación de estar completamente solo nunca desaparece. Aunque te rodees de todos los amigos que tengas.

Las horas pasaron y el cansancio del día empezó a hacerse visible en nuestros rostros. Convertimos el sofá en una cama, estiramos un par de mantas sobre él y nos metimos entre ellas. Nos dimos las buenas noches y a partir de ahí cerramos lo ojos para dormir. Minutos más tarde noté las respiraciones pausadas de Amy que me decían que ella ya había encontrado el sueño. Sentí como mis sentidos comenzaban a fallar debido al cansancio y mis párpados fueron cayendo despacio. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos completamente, vi la silueta del Doctor en la puerta de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos, pero desapareció tan rápido que supuse que sería una alucinación de mi mente agotada.

…

"_Tu destino aguarda por ti. Te esperan grandes retos a los que deberás enfrentarte con coraje y sin miedo"_

"_Pero recuerda, Lara, que no lo harás sola"_

"_Tienes que ser fuerte y confiar en nuestras palabras, porque no seremos nosotros los que te ayudemos cuando más lo necesites"_

"_Encuéntralo..."_


	3. Arena y recuerdos

Salimos a toda prisa de la habitación, justo a tiempo de evitar que ese descomunal bicho nos aplastara con todo su peso. No tuvimos tiempo de alegrarnos por ello ya que el lagarto enseguida se recuperó de la caída y nos perseguía a toda velocidad por la pequeña casa, rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. No pensé mucho en las pérdidas de objetos en aquél momento, la verdad. Cuando pasamos por la pequeña cocina, el reptil dio un coletazo al horno y un olor extraño comenzó a inundar el piso entero.

– ¡Gas! ¡Es gas! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! ¡Vamos, fuera, fuera! – dijo el Doctor dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

– Pero si no se produce ninguna chispa no pasará nada, ¿no? – pregunté algo asustada. No quería que mi casa volase por los aires.

– Eso díselo a nuestro querido amigo escamoso – respondió él.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que acaso es una especie de dragón escupefuego o qué? ¡Por que si es así ya no me sorprendería nada!

Cuando conseguimos salir al jardín, el Doctor chasqueó los dedos y las puertas de la TARDIS se abrieron. No me paré a pensar en si cabríamos los cuatro ahí dentro. Entramos todos y las puertas se cerraron de golpe en las narices del monstruo. Entonces me di la vuelta, mi espalda contra la madera, esperando una respuesta del Doctor a mi anterior pregunta y mi mente, por decirlo de alguna manera, estalló cuando vi dónde me encontraba.

Habíamos entrado en la cabina azul. Yo lo había visto. Habíamos entrado en una caja tamaño armario pero el interior... ¡El interior era imposible! ¡Por el amor de...! ¡Esto era tres veces más grande que mi casa! No salía de mi asombro. No podía creérmelo.

Miré al Doctor con mi mejor cara de persona alucinada y el me miró esperando impacientemente a que yo hiciese notar lo obvio.

– Es más grande por dentro que por fuera... – dije con un hilo de voz y señalando a mi alrededor.

– ¡Bingo! – dijo él mientras se dirigía al centro de la sala. Empezó a subir y bajar las palancas que había en lo que parecía una consola, corriendo alrededor de ella con una sonrisa en la cara. – Y ahora te demostraré que no mentía y que también viaja en el tiempo y el espacio.

– Espera, ¿Y que pasa con mi casa y el lagarto? – pero no me contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado bailando alrededor de la mesa de control, toqueteando todos los botones y palancas que allí había.

Amy me agarró del brazo a toda prisa. Me sorprendió e iba a decir algo pero entonces toda la sala empezó a temblar. Intenté mantenerme en pie agarrándome con mi mano libre a las barras que había cerca imitando a Amy y a Rory. Unos segundos después todo se estabilizó y Amy me soltó. Le di las gracias y ella me sonrió. Si no hubiese sido por ella, habría acabado en el suelo con un buen par de chichones en la frente y unos cuantos moratones al día siguiente.

El Doctor fue corriendo hacia las puertas y las abrió para que saliésemos fuera.

Vale, si que viajaba en el espacio. Nos habíamos movido un poquito más hacia la derecha, sí. Pero a mi eso no me preocupaba ahora. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando mi casa. O lo que quedaba de ella.

– Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, más o menos era un dragón – dijo el Doctor

La imagen que tenía ahora ante mí era desoladora. Mi casa estaba calcinada. Todo había quedado reducido a cenizas. Los muebles del salón, la cocina... todo.

Mi vista se fijó en un pequeño ramo de flores. Había un pequeño papel junto a él con una fecha distinta a la de hoy. Estaba escrito a mano y pude ver que era la letra de Simon. Lo había puesto ahí en recuerdo de la joven que murió en la explosión. Me habían dado por muerta. Lógico. Al menos Simon estaba a salvo, aunque debía de sentirse muy mal por mi "muerte".

Lo siguiente que hice fue dirigirme a mi habitación con paso temeroso, como si no quisiese verla. Quería pensar que aún estaba intacta, que aún quedaba algo de mi hogar en pie. Pero no tuve esa suerte. No necesité acercarme mucho, pues la puerta estaba destrozada y se podía ver todo desde el pasillo. Ahí no quedaba nada. Mi habitación azul cielo era ahora negra. Totalmente negra. De la cama sólo quedaba la estructura de metal y en las estanterías sólo quedaban las cenizas de los libros que habían ardido. Los armarios estaban abiertos de par en par y en ellos sólo había un par de perchas metálicas.

– Lara.

Amy estaba detrás mío con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener. Ella me abrazó y yo ya no pude reprimirme más. Estuve llorando durante lo que a mi me parecieron horas.

Unos pasos apresurados se empezaron a oír en el descansillo.

– Será mejor que volvamos a la TARDIS" dijo el Doctor acercándose a nosotras –. No creo que podamos explicar tu presencia aquí a tus vecinos, Lara.

Caminé pegada a Amy durante el corto camino hacia la nave. Una vez allí me senté en las escaleras sin decir ni una palabra, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado. No pensaba en nada en concreto. Estaba desbordada de emociones y mi mente no funcionaba bien. Tan sólo se sucedían como diapositivas las imágenes de todo lo que acababa de ver. Fuego, cenizas, destrucción. _Muerte_. Estaba oficialmente muerta. Ya no podía volver a casa con Simon, ni a clase, ni nada. Mi vida se había acabado en la Tierra. Me sentía como un náufrago en una isla dejada de la mano de Dios. Abandonada.

– ¿... algo? – dijo alguien.

Volví a la realidad y vi que Amy se había sentado a mi lado y me estaba hablando. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí conmigo?

– Perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas hablándome. ¿Qué has dicho? – le pregunté mientras me frotaba los ojos para quitarme las lágrimas que me habían caído por las mejillas.

– Que si te apetece tomar algo en la cocina. Tenemos de todo allí – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Seguro que así te animas un poco.

Acepté la mano que me tendió yme condujo hacia la cocina en silencio. La TARDIS estaba llena de largos corredores y Amy me guió por ellos sin soltarme.

En la cocina pasamos el resto del día. Ella intentaba hacerme olvidar todo lo que había pasado contándome todo lo que había vivido con el Doctor. Van Gogh, naves espaciales, ángeles de piedra, vampiros...

– Y todo empezó cuando me raptó la noche antes de mi boda.

– ¿Qué? ¡Yo no te rapté! ¡Te pregunté si querías venir conmigo y tú aceptaste! – el Doctor entró en la cocina – No cuentes cosas que no son, Pond. Lara podría pensar mal de mí.

– ¿Tu boda? ¿Estás casada? – pregunté.

– Con el tipo de la cara estúpida que está ahí – dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Rory, el cual llevaba con nosotras unos diez minutos y se estaba preparando un té – ¿Ves? – Me mostró el brillante anillo de su mano.

– ¿Y vivís aquí los tres juntos?

– Algo así. Amy y yo sólo estamos aquí por temporadas, cuando el Doctor aparece de nuevo y nos recoge. Normalmente pasamos el resto del tiempo en nuestra propia casa en el Reino Unido – contestó Rory mientras daba sorbitos a su té. – Digamos que son unas vacaciones. Aunque nunca tenemos tiempo de relajarnos.

– Ya me lo imagino – dije. Y entonces recordé que yo ya no tenía una casa a la que volver. – ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer yo? Mi casa ha volado por los aires y no puedo volver con Simon y sus padres porque se supone que estoy muerta. ¿Dónde voy a vivir ahora?

– Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres – dijo el Doctor

Me giré para mirarle. Estaba rebuscando en la nevera. ¿También el frigorífico era trascendentalmente dimensional?

– Pero si no me conoces de nada.

– Aquí hay sitio de sobra, y no me has dado razones para que desconfíe. A mi no me molestas ¡Ajá, aquí estás! - dijo según sacaba un bol de lo que parecían natillas de la nevera y se sentaba a la mesa.

– ¿Y dónde voy a dormir?"

– No te preocupes por eso, la TARDIS ya ha preparado una habitación para ti"

– ¿Puede hacer eso?

– Eso y más – dijo el Doctor sonriendo. – Vamos, ¿qué me dices?

Estuve un rato pensándolo. La verdad es que no tenía otra salida. No me podía presentar en casa de Simon porque les mataría a todos del susto. Además, nadie se creería la explicación que les daría y a mí no me gusta contestar a demasiadas preguntas.

– Di que sí mujer, ya verás que bien te lo pasas – dijo Amy dándome una palmada en la espalda. – Y así le puedes hacer compañía al Doctor cuando nosotros no estemos, que lo necesita – me susurró al oído y miré rápidamente al Doctor –. En fin, Rory y yo nos vamos a dormir. Buenas noches.

Amy se llevó a Rory y el Doctor y yo nos quedamos solos en la cocina. Me quedé un rato dando vueltas a la idea de quedarme aquí. De momento no tenía otra opción y aunque la tuviese, las historias que Amy me había contado sonaban tan emocionantes. Me moría de ganas por vivirlas por mí misma.

– Bueno, está bien – hice una mueca al ver lo que estaba cenando – ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás comiendo? ¿Eso no es pescado?

– Palitos de pescado y natillas. Esta muy bueno. ¿Quieres probar un poco? – dijo ofreciéndome un palito cubierto de natillas.

– No se si debería. Ya sabes, tengo estómago y eso.

– Que graciosa – dijo. Meció el palito en círculos – A lo mejor no debería dártelo, puede que no estés preparada para saborear tal manjar.

Se lo arranqué de la mano y mordí la mitad. Lo mastiqué muy despacito, saboreándolo, y luego lo tragué. No sabía tan mal como pensaba. Era una combinación rara pero oye, ¿acaso no se han visto cosas más raras en la cocina moderna esa?

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? No digas nada, se lo que vas a decir "Doctor, eres un genio de la cocina" Bueno, en realidad soy un genio en todo pero ahora puedo añadir la cocina a la lista de mis talentos – dijo muy orgulloso –. Debería abrir un restaurante.

– La TARDIS es así de grande para poder contener tu ego, ¿verdad? – dije mientras bebía las natillas que quedaban en el bol. Cuando acabó, tenía un bigote de natillas en la cara y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

– ¿De que te ríes? – dijo frunciendo en cejo. Le señalé el bigote que le había quedado. Se pasó los dedos por ahí y vio que estaban llenos de natillas –. Oh...

– Toma anda – dije mientras le tendía una servilleta. Un enorme bostezo se me escapó mientras él se limpiaba los restos de la cena. Me vio y se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe donde está tu habitación?

– Eso estaría muy bien, no creo que pudiese encontrarla por mí misma en este laberinto de corredores.

Recogimos todo y el Doctor me guió por los pasillos. Intenté memorizar el camino para que no tuviesen que acompañarme siempre. Pasamos por delante de lo que supuse que eran otras habitaciones. Todas ellas tenían un nombre en la puerta: Rose, Martha, Donna, Sarah Jane... Me pregunté quiénes serían y cuales serían sus historias con el Doctor.

– Hemos llegado.

En la puerta estaba mi nombre escrito con letras rojas brillantes. ¿Cómo sería mi habitación? Giré el pomo y abrí la puerta.

– Wow... ¿Esta es mi habitación? – dije con los ojos como platos.

– Sí. Tuya y solamente tuya.

Era casi igual que mi difunta habitación, solo que mucho, mucho más grande. ¡Si hasta tenía un cuarto de baño con una bañera y todo! Las paredes azul cielo con todos los posters que había pegado, la estantería con libros, el armario con toda mi ropa... Me sentí como si estuviese en casa de nuevo.

– Gracias – dije entre lágrimas. Pero el Doctor no me contestó. En vez de eso sentí como si "algo" me respondiera en la mente. Un "de nada" mental. Me giré para ver de dónde provenía la respuesta pero no vi nada. El Doctor supo qué había pasado con solo echar un vistazo a mi mirada interrogante y sonrió.

– Eso ha sido la TARDIS. Le gusta que le den las gracias por su trabajo. Ella fue la recreó tu habitación a partir de tus recuerdos – explicó – No mucha gente puede oírla, debes de tener alguna pequeña capacidad telepática... – murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí.

– Ella. ¿Es una chica? – pregunté.

– Mi vieja chica – dijo mientras acariciaba las paredes – Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Buenas noches Lara.

– Buenas noches Doctor – dije mientras observaba como aquel extraño hombre se alejaba por el pasillo.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Que bien me sentó eso. La cama era tan blandita y tan cómoda que fue como caer encima de una nube. No quise levantarme de ahí ni siquiera para ponerme el pijama o para deshacer la cama. Tras el día que había pasado hoy lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era dormir, y no me importaba el hecho de que aún llevase mis vaqueros y mi sudadera. Solo necesité cerrar los ojos un momento y ya me quedé instantáneamente dormida.


	4. Ángeles de atardecer

Según parecía, habían pasado ya tres meses desde el incidente del lagarto. Llevaba más de 90 días viajando en la TARDIS con el Doctor. A pesar de todo ese tiempo, aún no había conseguido averiguar mucho sobre él. No tenía ni un sólo momento para preguntarle nada. Cada vez que llegábamos a un nuevo planeta, a los diez minutos ya teníamos a una horda de hombres pulpo, velocirraptores o tiburones con patas pisándonos los talones, armados hasta los dientes y dispuestos a comerse hasta nuestros huesos. Correr para salvar tu vida es algo bastante agotador, así que cuando conseguíamos ponernos a salvo dentro de nuestra querida caja azul yo ya estaba tan cansada que lo único que me apetecía era comer algo y meterme en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

Por supuesto, había días en los que no aterrizábamos. Los domingos, por ejemplo, nos quedábamos dentro del vórtice temporal. Yo supuse que eran días de descanso pero aún no he visto al Doctor tomarse un descanso propiamente dicho. En cualquiera de sus "ratos libres" siempre está colgado del columpio bajo el suelo de cristal de la sala de control haciendo saltar chispazos mientras arregla la TARDIS. Una vez se me ocurrió la estupidez de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo y Amy no pudo detenerme a tiempo para evitar la larga y complicada explicación que aquel alien intentaba darme. Aquel día aprendí una importante lección: nunca jamás preguntes al Doctor cosas que requieran una explicación técnica si no quieres morir de aburrimiento, eso si consigues que te preste atención. Cuando está rodeado de cables se desconecta de la realidad y ya puede estar ocurriendo una catástrofe que no se va a enterar.

Tres meses dan para mucho dentro de la TARDIS. En cuanto tenía un momento me iba de excursión dentro de la nave para ver que encontraba tras algunas de sus puertas. Hasta este momento he encontrado pistas de squash, una piscina olímpica, dos salas de cine, unos recreativos de los 80, un invernadero con plantas que no había visto en mi vida, una sala que estaba totalmente cubierta de cojines esponjosos y enormes... Pero el lugar que más me gusta de todos es la biblioteca. Una biblioteca gigantesca en la que parece que cada día que pasa hay cada vez más libros. Todos son primeras ediciones en perfecto estado. Entre esas estanterías debe haber libros que son más viejos que el Doctor y que se conservan en un estado tan perfecto que cualquiera pensaría que acaban de ser comprados. Lo que me chocó al principio era que podía leerlos todos. Ya podían haber sido escritos en chino, árabe o el idioma hablado en el quinto planeta de la galaxia más lejana del universo, el texto siempre estaba en español cuando yo los abría. El Doctor me explicó que era debido a la matriz de la TARDIS, que traduce los idiomas al de la persona que los lee u oye. Aún no puedo evitar sorprenderme por este tipo de cosas.

Aquel día me desperté con el jaleo que se estaba montando en los pasillos. Traté de volver a dormirme sin éxito, por lo que decidí levantarme de la cama y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Después de recuperar mi visión tras el fogonazo de luz que recibí al salir de mi cuarto, pude ver a los Pond rodeados de maletas enormes a punto de reventar.

– No, Rory. Eso va en la maleta verde – dijo Amy señalando un grupo de maletas de ese color

– ¿Cual de ellas? – preguntó un confuso Rory.

– La verde pistacho – contestó ella como si fuese lo más obvio.

Aquello no pareció ayudar demasiado al chico así que decidí echarle una mano y le señalé la maleta correcta. Él me dio las gracias en un susurro y volvió a su dormitorio, dejándome sola con Amy en el mar de maletas y ropa en que se había convertido el pasillo.

– ¿Os vais ya? – pregunté.

– ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Hola Lara – dijo ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. – Sí, hemos tenido unas vacaciones bastante largas. Va siendo hora de que volvamos a casa. Cosas que hacer, ya sabes.

Asentí lentamente. No quería que se fuesen. Había pasado tan buenos momentos junto a ellos, especialmente con Amy.

– ¿A que viene esa cara tan larga? – dijo ella dulcemente – El tiempo pasará volando y nos volveremos a ver de nuevo muy pronto, estoy segura.

A pesar de que eramos tres personas para recoger todas las cosas de Amy y Rory, nos llevó casi una hora cerrar todas las maletas y bolsas de viaje que había esparcidas entre el pasillo y la habitación de los Pond. La mayoría eran de Amy y dentro había ropa, telas y algunas otras cosas que había comprado a lo largo de aquellos tres meses en los mercados de los planetas más remotos en los que habíamos estado. Pensé que cerrarlas iba a ser lo más complicado de aquel día, pero me equivocaba. Intentar llevarlas hasta la puerta de la casa era muchísimo peor.

– ¿Pero se puede saber que llevas aquí metido? ¡Esto pesa una tonelada! ¿Te llevaste todas las piedras que encontraste en aquella mina que visitamos hace dos semanas o qué? – dije intentando arrastrar hasta la sala de control de la TARDIS una maleta roja brillante.

– Por supuesto que no. Tan solo me llevé las más bonitas – contestó ella mientras llevaba un par de bolsas dentro de su casa.

Mis problemas con aquella maleta empeoraron cuando llegué a las escaleras. Estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea que no me di cuenta de que estaba al borde del primer escalón. Caí encima de la maleta y bajé todos los escalones sobre ella como si estuviese bajando una colina nevada montada en un trineo. Todo fue muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar para evitar darme un golpe contra la parte baja de la consola de mandos, así que cerré los ojos e intenté protegerme de un golpe que nunca llegó.

– ¡Eh, eh! Para quieta – dijo el Doctor

El Doctor había frenado la maleta antes de que me estrellase con ella. Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras él me levantaba del suelo con cuidado, como si me fuese a romper.

– Dios mío, Lara. ¿Estás bien? ¡Has estado a punto de matarte! – Amy se acercó corriendo.

– Sí, sí. No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. El Doctor me ha parado – dije mirándole a él – Gracias Doctor. – Me dirigí a recoger la maleta – Esta la última que queda, ¿no?

– Creo que será mejor que la lleve yo – el Doctor levantó la maleta como si fuese vacía y caminó con ella hasta hasta la puerta del edificio – No vaya a ser que esta vez te de por surfear por la calle con ella y te estampes contra una farola. Se que te encanta pero no puedo estar salvándote siempre.

– ¡Serás idiota!¡Te he oído! – grité desde dentro de la TARDIS. Pude oír su risa como respuesta – ¡No te rías maldito alien!¡Casi me mato!

Cuando me calmé un poco, Amy me sacó de la nave y caminamos juntas hasta donde estaban esperando Rory y el Doctor. Me hizo gracia ver que la puerta de la casa de los Pond era azul TARDIS.

– Hay cosas que son inevitables, supongo – explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

– Os voy a echar mucho de menos – dije mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja – Me vais a dejar sola con un pirado con pajarita. Podría pasarme cualquier cosa horrible. ¡Podría mutar y empezar a vestirme como él! ¡El horror!

– ¡Oye! – exclamó el Doctor indignado.

– No te preocupes, Lara. Volverás a vernos más pronto de lo que piensas – dijo ella separándose de mí –Y siempre puedes obligar al Doctor a que te lleve a vernos.

– En Navidad, si es posible - dijo Rory – Nunca se acuerda de venir en Navidad.

– A mi nadie me obliga a nada – dijo el Doctor con pose altiva – Yo voy a donde quiero y cuando quiero.

– No, majo. Tú vas a donde la TARDIS quiere y cuando quiere – contesté yo. La nave hizo un sonido en señal de apoyo a lo que había dicho y todos menos el Doctor no pudimos evitar reirnos – Si no me llevas tú, podría pedírselo a ella.

Finalmente nos despedimos de los Pond y volvimos dentro de la TARDIS. El Doctor empezó a bailar alrededor de la consola mientras accionaba las palancas y pulsaba los botones necesarios para poner en marcha la nave.

– Muy bien, Lara. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir esta vez? ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Montañas de árboles rosas? ¿Caballos con seis patas? ¿Aventuras con piratas? ¿Barcelona? Ahí hay unos perros muy que-

Decidí interrumpirle antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para hacerle callar.

– No estoy muy segura. Esta es la primera vez que elijo el destino. Y teniendo tantas posibilidades... entre todos esos botones, ¿no hay uno que nos lleve a algún lugar al azar? Me apetece una sorpresa.

– ¿Te refieres... – el Doctor paseó lentamente alrededor de la consola – ... a este botón?

Lo pulsó fuertemente y todo comenzó a sacudirse sin previo aviso. Conseguí agarrarme a tiempo a la barandilla, aunque no pude evitar darme algún que otro golpe contra ella mientras la TARDIS estaba en movimiento. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esta forma de viajar tan movida.

– Si me salen moratones, juro por lo más sagrado que te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso.

– Venga, venga. Tampoco ha sido para tanto, ¿no? Mira ya hemos llegado – corrió hacia la puerta y sacó medio cuerpo por ella – ¡Vaya! Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – intentaba ver que había fuera de la TARDIS pero el Doctor no era transparente así que le di un pequeño empujón y lo saqué fuera – Quita que no veo nada contigo en medio.

– Por favor, no hace falta que seas tan educada – dijo con tono sarcástico.

Habíamos llegado a una especie de bosque tropical. Los árboles que nos rodeaban eran tan altos y tan espesos que la luz que dejaban pasar a través de sus copas era mínima, aunque suficiente para ver por dónde pisábamos. Los troncos eran de proporciones exageradas. Probablemente no bajasen de los cinco metros de diámetro. El resto de plantas también eran bastante particulares. Flores extrañas de colores muy vivos que no había visto en mi vida nos rodeaban por todas partes. Bueno, pues ya tenía mi sorpresa.

– Estamos en el planeta Veon, a 300 millones de años luz de la Tierra. Muy parecido a ella. Selvático. Lleno de moscas. Malditas moscas. – dejó de espantar a los bichos del aire para mirar alrededor como si buscase algo entre la maleza de los alrededores – Esto es raro. Muy raro. No lo recordaba tan tranquilo.

Comenzó a andar por un pequeño sendero escondido entre unas grandes hojas de palmera. Yo lo seguía a pocos pasos por detrás.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Las dos últimas veces que estuve aquí los habitantes de este planeta me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en cuanto puse un pie fuera de la TARDIS. Y aquí no parece haber nadie a la vista. Ni siquiera se oye el más mínimo murmullo.

Algo pasó zumbando cerca de mi oído derecho. Me detuve en seco y me agaché por instinto.

– ¡Cuidado! – grité.

El objeto se clavó en el suelo, entre el Doctor y yo. No se si a propósito o por un error del tirador. Pude ver que era una flecha. Una flecha negra con una punta azul. Al examinarla más de cerca me di cuenta de que la punta en realidad también era negra y que estaba empapada en un líquido azul oscuro que desprendía un olor bastante desagradable.

– ¡No toques la punta, Lara! – exclamó el Doctor mientras buscaba el origen del proyectil – Está cubierta de un veneno tan potente que te mataría al instante con solo un roce.

Aparté la mano rápidamente y me alejé de ella. Me coloqué a detrás del Doctor, que ya había sacado el destornillador sónico y estaba apuntando a las ramas de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

– Se que estáis ahí escondidos. Soy el Doctor, a mí no podéis engañarme con trucos de camuflaje infantiles. Se quienes sois así que salid antes de que me enfade de verdad.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas, Doctor – una voz masculina muy profunda se oyó a mis espaldas. Giré sobre mi misma para ver a quién pertenecía y me encontré con... un ángel. Era tan alto como el Doctor, pero era mucho más musculoso que él. Su piel era morena y brillaba con tonos dorados cuando la luz incidía sobre ella. Tenía una melena ondulada de un negro casi imposible y que enmarcaba un rostro perfecto en el que destacaban unos ojos verdes muy profundos. Pero lo más impresionante de todo eran las alas. Las plumas de la parte superior eran azules oscuras y según llegabas a las plumas más bajas, el azul pasaba ser más claro y a tomar tonalidades más anaranjadas. Era como una puesta de sol. Espectaculares. Dejar de mirarlas era algo completamente imposible.

– He estado algo ocupado, Vixum – dijo el Doctor guardando el sónico en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – El Universo es muy grande. ¿Dónde está el resto de los veones?

– Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, Doctor.

– Pues será mejor que me pongas al día.


	5. Excentricidad

Vixum fue nuestro guía a través de la selva amazónica. No estaba cómoda en aquel lugar. Podía sentir que un millar de ojos nos seguían a todas partes, pero por más que observaba entre la maleza no conseguía ver más que un montón de plantas. Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron. Aunque tal vez solo estaba algo paranoica.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? – el Doctor había notado mi nerviosismo.

– Tengo la sensación de que nos vigilan desde los árboles, pero no puedo ver más que vegetación y eso me pone aún más nerviosa – respondí mirando de un lado a otro.

– En esta zona del planeta no corres ningún peligro. No debes tener miedo – dijo Vixum mirándome por encima de su hombro – Lo que estás sintiendo son las miradas vigilantes de los guardianes de nuestra ciudad. Se esconden entre las sombras para sorprender a cualquier ser que tenga malas intenciones contra nosotros. Es muy difícil detectar su presencia, incluso para nosotros. ¿De verdad eres un ser humano?

– Sí. Nací en la Tierra y tengo aspecto de ser humano, ¿no? – me froté los brazos inconscientemente. Tenía la piel de gallina – Tus ángeles ninja me dan escalofríos.

– Vixum, antes has dicho enemigos ¿Desde cuando tenéis enemigos? – inquirió el Doctor

– Como ya te he comentado, Doctor, las cosas han dado un giro drástico para nosotros desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Pero no me corresponde a mí contártelo.

La vegetación a través de la cual nos guiaba Vixum se iba haciendo cada vez menos espesa. Entre los troncos de los árboles y las hojas de las plantas más bajas podía vislumbrar parte de una ciudad que parecía en ruinas. Parecía que era allí a donde Vixum nos estaba llevando.

Lo primero que se podía ver eran los edificios de las afueras. En un principio debieron ser unos rascacielos bastante altos pero en aquel momento ninguno de ellos estaba entero, aunque seguían teniendo una altura considerable. Parecían hechos de cristal y en cada piso había una terraza que los ángeles utilizaban como pista de aterrizaje y despegue. Como estaban medio derruidos, en la parte más alta la estructura de metal desnudo de la que estaban hechos quedaba totalmente al descubierto. En cada uno de los edificios había un grupo de veones encargado de reconstruir aquello que estaba en peores condiciones. Siempre había uno que sujetaba entre sus manos un plano de lo que supuse que era el edificio y daba instrucciones al resto de ángeles, que llevaban grandes placas de cristal y metal por los aires con total facilidad. Cada una de esas placas podría pesar una tonelada, sobretodo las metálicas, pero ellos las levantaban del suelo como si fuesen de papel y las subían hasta el último piso en reconstrucción, que en ese momento era el quincuagésimo tercero. Aún tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

Según nos acercábamos al centro de la ciudad, los edificios iban tomando mejor aspecto. Estaban menos destrozados y algunos casi podían verse en su totalidad. Todos eran más o menos iguales. Estructuras de metal y cristal de unas 150 plantas de altura coronadas por una cúpula dorada con una punta de flecha apuntando al cielo en la parte más alta.

– Es un pararrayos con doble función – explicó el Doctor – Las frecuentes tormentas a menudo descargan gran cantidad de energía en forma de electricidad. Las puntas de flecha que ves en lo alto atraen esos rayos y la energía eléctrica que poseen es almacenada bajo tierra. Es la fuente de energía principal de las ciudades.

– Nuestras alas pueden desviar las descargas eléctricas, pero no son infalibles. Esos pararrayos nos protegen de las más potentes cuando es inevitable realizar vuelos en plena tormenta – añadió Vixum.

Miré hacia el cielo. En esos momentos, estaba despejado y se podía ver como cientos de veones volaban de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Debe ser maravilloso tener ese tipo de libertad. Poder ir a donde quieras y cuando quieras. El único límite establecido era la resistencia de tus alas. Esas poderosas alas que variaban de color según el ángel. Parecía una especie de rasgo distintivo de cada uno de ellos. Hasta el momento no había visto dos ángeles con una misma tonalidad de alas.

Por fin llegamos a lo que parecía ser el edificio central de la ciudad. Este era el doble de grande que el resto de edificios. Era más alto y más espacioso que ninguno que hubiese visto antes en aquel planeta. Entramos por la puerta que había en la planta baja, ya que nosotros no podíamos volar. El recibidor estaba completamente vacío y lo único que había allí eran un por de plantas rojas en unas macetas enormes de bronce. Vixum nos acompañó hasta la puerta de un ascensor que había al final de la sala.

– Ella os está esperando en la última planta – dijo antes de marcharse – Nos veremos ahí arriba.

Me dio tiempo a ver como Vixum despegaba en vertical fuera del edificio y volaba a toda velocidad hasta la parte más alta, donde nos estaría esperando junto a... ¿ella?

– ¿A quién se refería con _ella_?"

– A su reina. Deonee.

– Deonee – dije lentamente. El Doctor me observó pensativo.

– Significa _Luz_ en la lengua antigua de los veones – explicó – Todos los nombres que se ponen a los veones recién nacidos guardan un significado.

– ¿Y Vixum?

_ – Fuerza._

– ¿Cuantos idiomas conoces?

– Todos. O casi todos.

– ¿El nombre que se escoge guarda algún tipo de relación con el cargo que se desempeña al convertirse en adulto?

– Cuando nace un ángel, sus padres lo llevan al oráculo que vive en el santuario – Pulsó el botón del ascensor y entramos dentro. – Éste mira a los ojos del niño y pronuncia una palabra. Esta palabra guarda estrecha relación con el destino del pequeño y se le designa como nombre.

– ¿El oráculo puede ver el futuro del niño?

– Sí. No. Bueno, algo así. Hoy estás muy preguntona, ¿no?

– Como si a ti no te gustase demostrar lo inteligente que eres respondiendo a todas mis preguntas.

– Oh, ¿De veras crees que soy inteligente? – preguntó provocador.

– Anda, cállate fanfarrón. – le di un golpecito en el brazo.

Nuestro pequeño viaje a las alturas fue bastante largo. El ascensor también estaba hecho de cristal por lo que podía ver la ciudad desde nuestra posición. El sol ya se estaba poniendo entre los árboles de la selva y su luz anaranjada era reflejada por los edificios cristalinos.

– Es como si los edificios estuviesen ardiendo – dije.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo así – dijo el Doctor poniéndose a mi lado para ver mejor. Mi respiración se aceleró un poco. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí y no me sentía nada cómoda. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión y me fue inevitable pegar un saltito cuando sonó un _ding_ avisándonos de que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. El Doctor pareció no darse cuenta de mi susto, o si lo hizo, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Las puertas se abrieron y entramos en un salón enorme y lujoso. Había unas cuantas piezas de mobiliario: una mesita oscura de madera y unas cuantas sillas. El suelo estaba recubierto por baldosas de mármol azul claro y estaba tan limpio y reluciente que nuestro reflejo en él se veía con la claridad de un espejo. Me alegré de haberme puesto unos pantalones aquel día. Si hubiese llevado una falda, en aquellos momentos todo el mundo en esa sala habría visto mis bonitas braguitas de gatitos. Bueno, quien dice todo el mundo puede decir el Doctor y los dos ángeles que había con nosotros en la estancia. Uno de ellos era Vixum, que por lo que me imaginé había entrado por la terraza, y estaba hablando con el otro ángel. Era una mujer joven un pelo tan rubio que en un primer momento pensaba que era blanco. Esto contrastaba con su piel color bronce. Llevaba un vestido de gasa rosa largo, atado al cuello para poder dejar libres un par de maravillosas alas blancas. Era muy simple pero lo portaba con una elegancia que yo no hubiese podido emular ni de coña. Que envidia me daba. A mi me hubiese quedado tan de bien como las cortinas del hotel más cutre de la Tierra.

– Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Doctor – dijo con voz solemne en cuanto nos vio entrar. – Has cambiado mucho desde tu última visita.

Nos acercamos hasta el centro de la sala para reunirnos con ellos. Iba caminando detrás del Doctor hasta que nos detuvimos y me coloqué a su lado, algo intimidada por la presencia de los dos ángeles.

– Unas cuantas veces. Pero vos, en cambio, seguís tan deslumbrante como entonces, Majestad – se inclinó a modo de saludo y decidí imitarle. No tenía ni idea de como debía comportarme en frente de la realeza, nunca había estado enfrente de ningún aristócrata.

La reina clavó sus ojos dorados en mí y mi cuerpo entero se tensó. No dijo nada durante el momento en el que me estuvo observando y cuando por fin acabó esbozó una disimulada sonrisa y se dirigió al Doctor.

– Veo que también has cambiado de compañera.

– Se llama Lara. Lara esta es la reina Deonee.

– Encantada – alcancé a decir casi en un susurro cuando volví a inclinarme. Bajé mi mirada al suelo tras ello, pero pude ver como la reina volvía a sonreír de aquella extraña manera. Como si hubiese visto algo peculiar y divertido en mí.

– Parece una humana muy especial, Doctor.

– Todos los seres humanos son especiales – contestó él, también sonriendo – Parece que habéis tenido problemas últimamente, ¿qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

Todos se pusieron serios para tratar el tema. Mi nivel de incomodidad cada vez estaba más alto. Sentía como si sobrase. De hecho, creo que yo allí no pintaba mucho. Yo era la nueva, no tenía ni idea de nada en absoluto.

– Hemos sido atacados por una fuerza desconocida – dijo ella – No sabemos qué es con exactitud ni de dónde proviene. Ni siquiera tenemos conocimiento de sus objetivos, ya que parece atacar de forma aleatoria.

– ¿Cómo lleva a cabo esos ataques?

– Rayos de energía pura. No hemos podido localizar el foco porque, tras el ataque, cambia su posición a una velocidad demasiado alta para que nuestros rastreadores lo alcancen – contestó Vixum.

– Eso es sorprendente. Pensaba que vuestros rastreadores se encontraban entre las criaturas más rápidas de esta parte del Universo.

Vixum apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza ante aquel comentario. Parecía sentirse avergonzado por no poder atrapar aquello que los estaba dañando. La reina dio un paso hacia delante y su mirada se tornó suplicante.

– Necesitamos tu ayuda, Doctor – dijo la reina – No puedo soportar que mi pueblo sea destruido y que yo no pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. La impotencia me está matando por dentro.

El Doctor no se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó ayudarles. La reina soltó un suspiro de alivio y nos ofreció un lugar en el que quedarnos hasta que el asunto se solucionase. Intentamos explicarle que no hacía falta porque teníamos la TARDIS, pero ella insistió y llamó a dos ángeles que aterrizaron en la terraza para que nos acompañasen hasta el sitio en el que nos hospedaríamos. Aunque en realidad solo me acompañaron a mí: el Doctor se quedó con la reina y Vixum en aquella sala. Me prometió reunirse conmigo más tarde, tras discutir las primeras ideas de sus planes. Asentí y seguí a los dos ángeles hasta el ascensor.

Mis dos nuevos amigos emplumados no dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, así que tuve bastante tiempo para pensar. Me pregunté si aquellos seres dormirían en nidos o en camas como la que yo tenía. O dormían colgados bocabajo. Vaya chorrada. Son ángeles, no murciélagos. Aunque eso no quería decir, que a lo mejor, ni tan siquiera necesitaban dormir. Bueno, ya lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que los dos ángeles se habían detenido. Me choqué contra uno de ellos y estuve a punto de caerme al suelo de espalda de no haber sido porque el otro me agarró por la cintura justo a tiempo de evitarlo.

– Gracias – dije mientras me incorporaba. Mi salvador tan solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Ambos se inclinaron para despedirse de mí y luego se alejaron unos metros. Desplegaron sus alas y se fueron de allí volando sin levantar una sola mota de polvo. Me quedé un rato mirando como se alejaban por el cielo con la boca abierta como una tonta. Cuando les perdí de vista decidí ver a dónde me habían traído.

– Esto es demasiado ostentoso para mí.

Me encontraba ante una mansión enorme. La fachada estaba cubierta por dibujos en relieve de ángeles dorados volando entre nubes de color plata. En cada uno de los dos pisos que conformaban el edificio había cinco pares de ventanas. Y eso solo en la parte frontal que veía en ese momento. La mansión estaba rodeada por un jardín muy bien cuidado en el que había plantas y árboles muy diferentes.

La gran puerta de madera se abrió y de dentro del edificio salió una mujer de melena negra y alas rosadas vestida con una falda blanca hasta las rodillas y una blusa azul pastel. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella se inclinó para saludarme.

– Esto... Hola – dije azorada por su saludo. No estoy acostumbrada a estos tratos – Mi nombre es Lara.

– La esperábamos señorita – dijo incorporándose – Me llamo Karemi. Acompáñeme dentro, por favor. La llevaré hasta su habitación.

El interior del edificio era igual de majestuoso. El recibidor tendría alrededor de cien metros cuadrados y estaba plagado de estatuas enormes que representaban ángeles armados con arcos y flechas que me recordaban a la diosa Artemisa. Pero lo primero que veías nada más entrar era la gran escalinata que conducía a las plantas superiores. Se dividía en dos al llegar al final del primer tramo de escalones. La parte izquierda llevaba al ala oeste de la mansión. Karemi me llevaba al ala este así que fuimos por la derecha.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras recorríamos los pasillos del ala este. Yo estaba demasiado ensimismada observando los cuadros, tapices y demás cosas aparentemente caras que decoraban el lugar. También había unos cuantos floreros con... ¿rosas? Me detuve ante ellas para observarlas mejor. A simple vista no tenían nada extraño, parecían rosas comunes.

– ¿Estas flores son rosas?

– Sí, señorita.

– Por favor, llámame Lara. Las formalidades me producen algo de incomodidad.

– Está bien, Lara.

– ¿En este planeta también tenéis rosas?

– No exactamente. Cultivamos todo tipo de plantas procedentes de todas las partes del Universo, incluidas las especies terrestres.

Karemi reanudó la marcha y yo fui tras ella para seguir preguntándole.

– ¿Y dónde las cultiváis?

– La gran mayoría en los santuarios. Los monjes y sacerdotisas se encargan de cuidar las flores y plantas que hay allí – explicó Karemi – Las variedades procedentes de la Tierra las cultivo yo en el invernadero que hay en los terrenos de la mansión.

– ¿Podría verlas en algún momento?

– Por supuesto – contestó ella con una sonrisa. Parecía encantada con ello

A nuestra izquierda se encontraban diferentes habitaciones. Pasamos por delante de todas ellas. En la parte derecha del pasillo había unos ventanales iguales que los que había visto en la fachada delantera de la casa. "_Limpiarlos debe ser un plomazo". _

– Esta es tu habitación, Lara.

Habíamos llegado al final del pasillo. Karemi giró el pomo dorado de la puerta blanca ante la que nos encontramos y me dejó pasar primero.

_ – Muy_ ostentoso – murmuré al entrar.

* * *

¡Y por fin he subido el siguiente capítulo! Entre las vacaciones y el hecho de que no he pisado mi casa en un par de meses, no he podido subirlo antes. He cambiado el formato del resto de capítulos: he puesto guiones y se supone que había añadido una sangría al principio de cada párrafo, peeeero... aquí no se puede ver y la página se ha saltado mis sangrías a la torera. Eso me ha sentado tan bien... Es tan maravilloso saber que todas esas horas que he invertido en corregir los textos no han servido para NADA... ¡Ya me lo he aprendido para la próxima!


	6. Algo extraño

Mi nueva habitación era más o menos el doble de grande que el piso en el que vivía. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con tanto espacio? ¡Si ni siquiera había traído maletas! _Por favor, que alguien me pellizque. _Me senté en la enorme cama que había allí y observé lo que había a mi alrededor. Suelo cubierto con una alfombra ultra suave, las paredes estaban pintadas de tal forma que parecía estar rodeada por nubes, cortinas vaporosas que enmarcaban las ventanas y ¡mi propio balcón! También había un tocador y una puerta que llevaba a un baño con una bañera que casi parecía una piscina.

– Para cualquier cosa, estoy abajo – dijo Karemi.

– Sí, vale.

Lo primero que hice al quedarme sola fue salir al balcón. Inspiré profundamente. El aire estaba impregnado con el olor de las flores del jardín. Estuve un buen rato apoyada en la barandilla y mirando el patio interior, sin pensar en nada, en total tranquilidad. Luego, entré en el cuarto de baño y, sin pensármelo demasiado, decidí meterme en el agua para bañarme. Me sumergí en el agua caliente, me enjaboné y estuve ahí metida hasta que por fin me convencí de que era la pasa más limpia del planeta. Al salir, envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y me hice un turbante en el pelo con otra más pequeña y busqué algo que ponerme en uno de los armarios que había al lado de la cama. Escogí un vestido largo de gasa color verde pálido y me lo puse. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la puerta del armario. Creo que esperaba parecerme un poco a Deonee. _Ja, ilusa. _Me puse unas sandalias y me senté ante el tocador dispuesta a dominar mi mata salvaje de pelo. Pensé en dejarlo suelto y salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras e intenté buscar la puerta que llevaba al jardín. Para llegar hasta él tenía que pasar por el patio interior que veía desde mi balcón. Me senté en un columpio de terraza que había ahí y estuve balanceándome en él un rato. Aquello no estaba nada mal, tal vez podría incluso acostumbrarme.

Pensé en el tiempo que he estado fuera de casa y en todas las aventuras que había tenido hasta ahora. No me iba a fiar ni un pelo de esta tranquilidad que había ahora. En cualquier momento podría volver a haber un nuevo ataque. _A ver cuánto dura la paz esta vez. _Cerré los ojos un momento y creo que me quedé _algo_ traspuesta porque cuando me desperté ya había anochecido.

– Hola – escuché cerca.

Miré a mi alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba metida en la cama. En mi habitación. El Doctor estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana. Hundí mi cara en el almohadón esperando volver a coger el sueño.

– ¡Eh, no, no! ¡No te duermas otra vez! – exclamó.

– Mmmrrrhola – dije incorporándome. Mi boca estaba pastosa y no podía vocalizar demasiado. Me froté los ojos con extrema lentitud mientras pensaba por qué estaba en mi habitación y por qué el Doctor estaba ahí sentado – ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estás TÚ aquí?

– Te encontré durmiendo en el patio y te traje hasta aquí. De nada – dijo – Bueno, ¿qué te parece este sitio? No es tan genial como la TARDIS pero no está mal.

– ¿Bromeas? – Me estiré para desperezarme un poco – Es fantástico, aunque tal vez demasiado lujoso para mis estándares.

– Siempre puedes volver a la TARDIS – el Doctor señaló la ventana – Volví a buscarla hace un rato y la he cambiado de sitio. Está aparcada en el jardín trasero.

– Ahora mismo me encuentro muy a gusto aquí, pero tal vez sea mejor que me pase por ahí para vestirme con mi propia ropa – salí de la cama y di una vuelta sobre mi misma para enseñar lo que llevaba puesto – Estos vestidos son muy bonitos y todo eso pero creo que yo no estoy hecha para ellos.

El Doctor se levantó, dio unos pasos hacia donde yo estaba y me miró de arriba a abajo pensativo.

– A mi me parece que te queda muy bien, Lara – dijo finalmente.

– Sí, bueno. Gracias – me quedé quieta mirándole. Oh, no. Me estaba sonrojando. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que me dijesen ese tipo de cosas. Fui al baño a lavarme un poco la cara – Pero no hay nada como unos vaqueros, una camiseta y un par de viejas deportivas. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la reunión?¿Habéis conseguido sacar algo en claro sobre los ataques?

– No demasiado. Nadie ha visto, ni oído nada que nos pudiese ayudar – explicó – Vamos detrás de algo que no sabemos qué aspecto tiene ni cuando podría atacar.

– ¿No podéis rastrearlo de ninguna forma? – pregunté de forma casual mientras salía del baño –. Ah, no. Deonee dijo que ya lo habían intentado y... ¿qué pasa?

Me estaba mirando como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Vino corriendo hacia mí y me dio un abrazo que me sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

– ¡Claro!¡Ellos no podían porque no tenían lo que necesitaban! – exclamó mientras me volvía a poner en el suelo y me soltaba.

– ¿El qué? – le miré.

– ¡A mí! – me contestó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo –. Lara, eres un genio. Bueno, casi tanto como yo, lógicamente.

– Eh... ¿gracias?

El Doctor me dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta como una exhalación. Miré por la ventana y le vi corriendo como un descosido hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba la TARDIS.

– Tal vez debería ir tras él, seguro que se está muriendo de ganas de explicarle sus planes a alguien – me dije a mi misma entre risas –. ¡Si no lo hace podría explotar!

Cuando llegué hasta la nave me encontré con el Doctor sentado en la sala de control con los brazos cruzados y con expresión impaciente en uno de los asientos.

– Llegas tarde.

Ahogué una risa y me senté en las escaleras.

– Dispara.

Lamenté decir eso minutos más tarde. Sacó un aparato extraño del tamaño de un teléfono y empezó a hablar de huellas de energía, registros, plasma-no-se-qué-historias y un montón de cosas de las que no había oído hablar en mi vida. Estuvo así durante lo que a mi me parecieron horas y empecé a cabecear. Nunca aprenderé a callarme, nunca.

– ... y entonces, pulsaré este botón de aquí y la información recogida se enviará a mi destornillador sónico para que luego pueda descifrarla con mi maravillosa mente de Señor del Tiempo y un poco de ayuda de mi TARDIS y... ¡Lara!

Oír mi nombre me espabiló y despertó del todo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

El Doctor tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba con expresión ofendida y la molesta.

– ¡Estabas durmiendo durante una de mis explicaciones! – dijo –. Te estaba demostrando lo listo e inteligente que soy y vas tú ¡y te duermes!

– ¿Quién, yo? Oh, no, no. Yo estaba muy despierta – No pude evitar el tono irónico. Me levanté de mi sitio y le di pequeños un par de palmaditas en la espalda –. Venga, venga. Ya pasó, ya pasó...

– Te estás riendo de mí.

– ¡Por favor, Doctor! – dije haciéndome la ofendida mientras le sacaba de la TARDIS a empujoncitos –. Sus acusaciones me ofenden.

– Lara... – dijo con tono de advertencia.

– Seguro que la reina y Vixum estarán encantados de que les cuentes tu maravilloso plan – dije antes de cerrar la puerta de la TARDIS y dirigirme a la cocina de la nave.

Pero no llegué a mi destino. Me encontraba en uno de los corredores cuando el Doctor abrió la puerta de golpe y entró corriendo.

¡Lara! ¡Me has sacado de mi propia nave! – escuché.

Me reí y empecé a correr. Pronto me daría caza así que decidí esconderme tras la primera puerta que viese. Cerré tras de mí y guardé silencio. No tenía ni idea de dónde me había metido, pero tampoco me preocupaba mucho en ese momento. Los pasos del Doctor se hacían cada vez más cercanos y mi pulso se aceleraba por la emoción. Cuando dejé de escucharlos, salí de mi escondite. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo y no vi nada. Todo estaba inquietantemente silencioso y mis nervios a flor de piel.

Mi plan era salir de allí y volver a mi habitación de la mansión si que me pillase. En un principio pensé que lo conseguiría: no se oía nada más que mi respiración en aquel lugar así que tal vez el Doctor se había cansado de jugar y se había ido. Me deshice de esa idea en poco tiempo. No pude verle acercarse sigilosamente por detrás y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me estaba llevando a la espalda como si fuese un saco de patatas.

– ¡OYE! – grité –. ¡Suéltame!

– Ni hablar – dijo divertido –. Te has reído de mí DOS VECES y yo no doy segundas oportunidades.

– Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme? – dije mientras le aporreaba la espalda –. ¿Me vas a encerrar en un cuarto oscuro?

– No. Te voy a hacer un pequeño favor – su tono era malicioso –. Voy a quitarte la somnolencia que te ha provocado mi brillante explicación.

– No me digas. ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – No podía ver a dónde me llevaba, pasamos por la sala de cine, la pista de squash... hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

– Así – Me tiró y yo chillé.

Caí en el agua de la piscina. Me quedé en el fondo hasta que empezó a llamarme por si me había ahogado. Esperé un poco a que se acercase más a la superficie y...

– ¡Ja! – exclamé mientras salía del agua.

Aproveché su sorpresa para agarrarle por la pajarita y tirar de él hacia abajo. Le arrastré conmigo al agua con algo de dificultad pero el esfuerzo dio sus frutos.

Ambos salimos a la superficie al mismo tiempo. Yo salí dando bocanadas como un pez para recuperar el aire de mis pulmones. Cuando me recuperé y vi al Doctor empapado completamente no pude hacer otra cosa que explotar de la risa. El hizo lo mismo tras un momento de vacilación y los dos quedamos un rato en la piscina, riéndonos de toda la situación.

– Es la primera vez que alguien me tira a la piscina – dijo.

– Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo – comenté mientras nadábamos hacía las escaleras.

El vestido de gasa era ligero como una pluma cuando estaba seco pero pesaba horrores empapado y me costó mucho salir del agua con él puesto. Lo tenía completamente pegado al cuerpo y, de no ser por el forro que tenía, las transparencias habrían dejado a la vista mi ropa interior.

– Vaya desastre – dije mirándome –. ¿Habrá tintorerías en esta ciudad? Estaría feo que lo devolviese así.

Segundos después, el Doctor se acercó hasta mí con una toalla seca y me rodeó con ella. La distancia entre nosotros volvía a ser mínima. A pesar del cloro del agua de la piscina, él olía de maravilla. _A Universo_. Nos miramos mutuamente durante una eternidad y no se qué maldito cable se me debió cruzar en aquel instante porque en lugar de apartarme me acerqué aún más y le besé.

**. . .**

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba encerrada en mi habitación de la mansión. Acurrucada en mi cama, pensaba en lo que había hecho en la piscina.

– Soy idiota – me dije –. ¿Por qué he hecho eso?

Le había besado sin pensar. Le había besado y luego había huido a toda velocidad hasta donde me encontraba ahora sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera se con que cara se quedó, no pude mirarle. Pensará que estoy loca o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? – me encogí aún más sobre mí misma y empecé a notar que me faltaba el aire –. Creo que necesito salir fuera a despejarme. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

Atravesé la puerta principal de la casa y salí a la calle. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, dejando a mi mente correr. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, me resultaba imposible evitarlo. Se que tendría que dar una explicación al Doctor pero no sabía cuando lo haría. No quería encontrarme con él en esos momentos y me retrasaría con ello lo máximo posible. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? _Se me fue la olla, disculpa_.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había un lago enfrente. Caí de lleno en él y volví a empaparme de nuevo.

– ¡¿Más agua?! – exclamé mientras chapoteaba para salir – ¡Ya estoy harta!

Un hombre calvo y musculoso estaba en la orilla mirándome divertido. Era un ángel de alas broncíneas cuyas plumas reflejaban la luz de las lunas gemelas que había en el cielo. Estaba vestido con una toga blanca. Le estuve mirando desde mi posición, tirada en la tierra boca arriba cansada de nadar, del agua, de mis impulsos.

– _Niuye_ – dijo solamente.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté desconcertada – ¿Quién eres?

No me contestó. En lugar de eso me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando me puse en pie, empezó a andar y yo le seguí sin saber hacia dónde me llevaría. Eso me traería problemas algún día, lo sé.


	7. La Historia de los Ángeles

El hombre calvo me condujo a un edificio muy diferente a los que había visto antes. En vez de estar hecho de metal y cristal como los que había en la ciudad, este había sido construido usando mármol azul. La entrada principal, en la cual destacaban dos altas columnas que enmarcaban la puerta, estaba protegida por dos ángeles con aspecto de ser bastante fuertes. Ellos mismos intimidaban lo suficiente sin necesidad de llevar esas grandes lanzas que clavaban en el suelo. Ambos se apartaron en cuanto vieron que nos acercábamos y nos dejaron pasar sin problemas.

El interior era bastante similar al exterior. Unas altas columnas decoradas con plantas trepadoras sujetaban el alto techo. A mi alrededor, los ángeles caminaban de un lado a otro en completo silencio. Todos llevaban puesta una túnica con una capucha que impedía ver su rostro.

–¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté.

–_En el templo del Norte – _oí en mi cabeza. Me sorprendí –. _Comunicación telepática. No te asustes. Sé que no es la primera vez que la experimentas._

Supuse que se refería a mi encuentro con la TARDIS. Luego pensé que aquella persona sabía demasiadas cosas y eso daba algo de repelús. Por el momento no quería saber como era capaz de conocerme con tal lujo de detalles. Hay veces que es mejor permanecer en la ignorancia.

–_Yo lo sé todo. Soy el Oráculo de Veon_ – respondió –. _Conozco tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro._

–Ahm... Vale, lo que tú digas.¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?_ – _pregunté.

El Oráculo no pareció molestarse con mis malos modales. En vez de reaccionar como una persona normal y echarme en cara que él es una figura importante y que yo tan sólo soy una niña y todo esa palabrería que tan cansada estaba ya de oír en la Tierra, me dirigió una sonrisa amable. _Bueno, no estamos en la Tierra._

–_Estaba escrito que vendrías._

–¿Eh? – balbuceé confusa –. ¿Cómo? ¿Escrito dónde?

El Oráculo no contestó. En lugar de eso, siguió caminando hasta el final de la nave principal del edificio. Una puerta ornamentada de madera se abrió lentamente al acercamos a ella, dejando al descubierto una escalinata que bajaba hacia una especie de sótano. Lo llamo sótano porque decir catacumbas me da escalofríos, que conste. Podía ver por dónde íbamos gracias a unas antorchas que se encendían a nuestro paso, lo cual agradecí bastante porque me veía más que capaz de pisar mal un escalón y bajar rodando el resto. Nos detuvimos al final del primer tramo de escaleras pero aún se podía seguir bajando por el siguiente. Nosotros fuimos por uno de los pasillos de esa planta. En mi pueblo, aquel lugar se llamaba mazmorra. Paredes de piedra gris algo mohosa y un aire muy húmedo y caliente que hacía que te costase respirar, a lo que había que añadirle unas cuantas celdas pobremente iluminadas. El Oráculo me condujo hasta el final del pasadizo, hasta una enorme sala circular en la que lucían millones de velas. Ahí había seis estatuas de unos dos metros de alto que representaban a seis ángeles distintos. Todas estaban sobre un pedestal en el que había una placa escrita: _Sairoi, Heinae, Zeok, Yirux, __Radel__,_ _Caeline_.

–_Los seis ángeles primigenios – _dijo el Oráculo antes de que pudiese preguntar nada_ –. Nacidos de la luz de las estrellas más brillantes. Hace mucho tiempo, Darkala, un ente oscuro que había surgido de un agujero negro masivo, se liberó de sus cadenas y desató el caos en un joven Universo. Amenazaba con sumirlo todo en la oscuridad eterna. __Los Seis lucharon para hacerle retroceder en una batalla que duró eones y que casi destruyó la realidad__. __La luz pudo vencer a la __oscuridad pero se pagó un alto precio por ello.__Los Ángeles Antiguos desaparecieron del Universo__tras la batalla y nunca más volvimos a verlos._

Pensé en aquella historia mientras observaba las estatuas. Eran tres mujeres y tres hombres vestidos con ropajes parecidos a los que solía llevar Vixum. Supuse que eran las prendas que utilizaban los guerreros en aquel lugar. Telas que probablemente eran más resistentes de lo que parecían.

–¿Y esto? – pregunté señalando un octavo pedestal que no tenía nada encima excepto polvo. La placa en la que debía de haber un nombre estaba semicubierta por el musgo y las plantas trepadoras y era prácticamente imposible de leer –. ¿Qué había aquí?

–_El séptimo ángel, Azcarel._

–¿Qué ocurrió con él? ¿Por qué no está aquí con los demás?

–_Intentó luchar él solo contra Darkala, pero no solo perdió la batalla, sino que también su cuerpo y su mente. Fue poseído al completo por las sombras, e intentó destruir a los Seis. Se convirtió en un ángel oscuro, guiado por el odio y la sed de sangre que nunca le abandonaban. Su estatua fue destruida al corromperse el cuerpo del ángel._

–¿Murió? – pregunté algo aterrorizada –. ¿Azcarel está muerto?

–_Los siete ángeles son criaturas inmortales, querida, y eso significa que no pueden morir. Azcarel fue despojado de sus poderes y desterrado al Vacío, de donde no podrá regresar nunca._

Observé el pedestal de Azcarel, pensando en lo que podría pasar si regresara. Aquel pensamiento me bastó para decidir salir de aquel lugar y alejarme de aquel ángel extraño. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba ahí más ideas macabras me venían a la mente.

–_Te acompañaré hasta la salida –_ dijo el Oráculo.

El camino de vuelta fue igual de silencioso como lo habían sido los anteriores, pero esta vez me alegré por ello. No paraba de darle vueltas a la historia de Darkala y Azcarel. Ángeles de luz y criaturas de pura oscuridad. A pesar de haberme acostumbrado a ver alienígenas y monstruos diversos en el tiempo que llevaba viajando con el Doctor, no me veía capaz de enfrentarme a algo tan poderoso como un ángel oscuro, el terror puro.

–_Nos veremos de nuevo –_ dijo el Oráculo cuando por fin llegamos a las puertas principales del templo.

Yo no respondí, ni dije nada. No quería que ninguna palabra saliese de mi boca en aquellos momentos. Además estaba segura de que el Oráculo había leído mi estado de ánimo en mi mente y no era necesario decir ni un mísero "_hasta luego_".

Pasaron tres días desde mi excursión al templo. En esas setenta y dos horas el Doctor y yo no nos cruzamos ni una sola vez. A veces lo veía desde mi ventana, corriendo de un lado a otro con un medidor en la mano, pero no llegamos a intercambiar ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo. En parte me alegraba por ello, no podía mirarle a la cara después de lo que pasó en la piscina. Pero por otra parte, muy en el fondo, quería que esto no cayese en el olvido. Empecé a pensar que me estaba volviendo bipolar, o simplemente loca por querer dos cosas a la vez.

Mis días en Veon no eran demasiado excitantes que digamos. Me levantaba tarde, comía y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba ayudando a Karemi en el invernadero o leyendo en el columpio del patio. Mi rutina cambió el día que un mensajero vino a la mansión. Yo me encontraba en el invernadero de Karemi regando una planta de frambuesas con la que me había encariñado. Bueno, en realidad le tenía más aprecio a los frutos que daba, que me encantaban. Karemi fue a recibir al mensajero mientras yo esperaba, regadera en mano, a que regresase.

–Toma, es para ti –dijo entregándome un sobre blanco, cerrado a la antigua con cera estampada con el símbolo de una corona alada –. Es uno de los símbolos de la familia real. Debe ser de la reina.

Lo abrí con algo de dificultad y saqué de dentro una tarjeta plateada con letras grabadas en dorado.

–Estimada Lara – leí en voz alta –, me gustaría que nos acompañase a mí y al resto de mis invitados enel Baile de la Estrella la próxima semana en el Palacio de Sairoi la semana que viene. Firmado: Deonee, Reina de los veones – di la vuelta a la tarjeta para comprobar que no había nada más. Tan solo una réplica más grande del sello real que había en el sobre. Me giré hacia Karemi, con la carta en la mano –. Oye, Karemi.

–¿Sí? – se asomó por encima de unos geranios con una paleta en la mano.

–¿Qué demonios es el Baile de la Estrella? – le tendí la invitación plateada. Ella se puso a mi lado y la tomó de mis manos para leer lo que había escrito.

–Vaya suerte que tienes, Lara –dijo entusiasmada –. El Baile de la Estrella es una fiesta organizada por su Majestad en la que se reúnen los ángeles más distinguidos para celebrar la victoria de los Seis.

–¿Qué se baila?

–Vals. No es muy diferente al que bailáis en la Tierra.

–Tiene pinta de ser una pomposidad – comenté sin darle mucha importancia –. ¿Es necesario que vaya?

–Bueno, no es obligatorio pero... – comenzó a decir Karemi antes de que otra voz la interrumpiese.

–La reina podría considerar tu ausencia una ofensa hacia su persona, así que, sí, tienes la obligación de ir.

Di media vuelta sobre mis talones para encontrarme con el Doctor, que estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta de cristal del invernadero. Tenía una tarjeta como la mía en la mano.

–¡Pero si yo no he estado jamás en un baile! – exclamé –. ¡Ni siquiera se bailar! No tiene ningún sentido que yo asista. Se van a reír de mí. No voy.

El Doctor se acercó hasta colocarse en frente mío. Me dio un par de suaves palmaditas en la cabeza y me sonrió.

–No seas tonta – dijo –. Eso estará lleno de aristócratas y gente importante y bien educada. Nadie se reirá de ti porque tropieces y te caigas mientras bailas. Al menos, no en voz alta.

–No lo estás arreglando, Doctor. Si mi asistencia es obligatoria entonces lo que necesito es que alguien me enseñe a bailar.

Pensó durante un rato

–Te enseñaré yo – dijo apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo.

–¿Tú? –le miré escéptica –. ¿Tú sabes bailar?

–Sí, claro –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio –. Aprendí de los mejores hace muchos años. O siglos. Ya no recuerdo muy bien cuándo fue. Ni dónde – observó que mi mirada cada vez era más desconfiada –. ¡Pero te prometo que aún sé! ¡De verdad!

Busqué con la mirada a Karemi, que había vuelto con los geranios, y me sonrió divertida. Supuse que si las clases con el Doctor no iban bien ella podría enseñarme. Sería mi plan de rescate. Respiré hondo y suspiré.

–Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Pero tienes tiempo para ello? No es por nada, pero hace ya bastantes días que no hablamos ni nos vemos de cerca. Siempre estás de aquí para allá y la última vez que te vi estabas casi a veinte metros de distancia de mí.

–¡Oh! ¿Me echas de menos, Lara? – dijo con mirada juguetona –. Bueno, es lógico que no puedas vivir sin mí. Suelo tener ese efecto en la gente. Tengo un encanto innato.

–Oh, por favor – puse los ojos en blanco –. ¡No! Eres demasiado presuntuoso para mí – dije mientras salía del invernadero.

–Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, Lara –dijo en voz alta.

Me detuve en seco. Sabía que se refería a lo que pasó en la piscina. Noté como las mejillas comenzaban a arder y no me giré para encararle. La vergüenza que sentía por toda la situación salió por mi boca en forma de palabras.

–¡No te emociones! Fue solo un beso. No significó nada para ninguno de los dos. Sé de primera mano que no es la primera vez que te dan uno – exclamé. No llegué a escuchar si había respondido. Me volví a mi habitación a descansar con un paso más que firme. Me lo merecía después de una tarde trabajando de jardinera. Un baño relajante, un libro de la biblioteca y la cama. En esos momentos no quería, ni necesitaba, nada más.


	8. Palabra desconocida

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en cuanto los primeros rayos de luz se colaron entre las cortinas y me dieron en toda la cara. Al principio no quise salir de entre las sábanas pero tras un rato pensando en si volvería a dormirme si cerraba las cortinas decidí que lo mejor era levantarse y bajar a desayunar.

Dicho y hecho, puse ambos pies en el suelo y fui caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Me duché y salí en albornoz hacia el armario. Saqué un par de vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta, la ropa interior (lógicamente) y me lo puse todo sentada en la cama. Volví descalza hacia el baño y me traje hasta el tocador el cepillo para poder peinarme. Mientras lo hacía me miraba en el espejo y pensaba en lo que había soñado la noche anterior. Una ciudad sumida en llamas negras, gente gritando y corriendo por todas partes, ángeles surcando el cielo a toda velocidad y luchando unos con otros y una voz que no paraba de decirme algo que no conseguía recordar. Pensé que aquello era culpa de la historia que me contó el Oráculo. No le dí demasiada importancia, así que me puse mis deportivas y bajé corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

Durante todos esos días había desayunado yo sola en compañía de Karemi en la cocina de la mansión. No me gustaba comer en el gran comedor que había allí, así que prefería estar en la pequeña y acogedora cocina con Karemi. El Doctor nunca comía con nosotras, ni desayunaba, ni cenaba. Si no fuese porque ya le había visto hacerlo algunas veces, diría que aquel alien no necesitaba ingerir alimentos para vivir. Por lo que aquella mañana me sorprendió verle sentado a la mesa, desayunando como todo hijo de vecino.

–¡Bhofla!¡Fbuenof díaf, Flara! –dijo con la boca llena por un bollo mientras yo le miraba desde la puerta.

–...nos días –murmuré con la boca lago pastosa.

Me senté en el lado opuesto al que él estaba sentado y Karemi me trajo una taza con chocolate caliente.

–Gracias –dije con una sonrisa. Luego, miré al Doctor –. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes trabajo? – Intentó responderme con la boca llena pero le interrumpí antes de que dijese nada –. No, traga antes de hablar.

Me hizo caso y el último trozo de bollo bajó por su garganta.

–Estoy atascado en las investigaciones y me estaba volviendo loco –dijo.

–¿Aún más loco? ¿Es eso posible? –pregunté con tono sarcástico.

–No lo sabes tú bien, Lara –dijo son una sonrisita –. Pero ese no es el caso. Necesito relajarme un momento antes de continuar, hacer otra cosa, y había pensado que podríamos empezar tus clases de baile hoy mismo.

–¿De verdad crees que darle clases a una negada para el baile conseguirá relajarte? Estoy segura de que con tu total falta de paciencia y mis nulas ganas por aprender en unas dos horas estaremos tirándonos de los pelos el uno al otro.

–Me meteré en el papel de buen profesor y haré acopio de mis reservas anuales de paciencia para que eso no suceda.

Supongo que pensaréis que realmente hizo eso y nuestra clase de baile fue de maravilla y yo aprendí todo lo que tenía que aprender de cara al evento, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues siento deciros que os habéis equivocado. La cosa fue más allá de lo terrible. En el gran salón en el que ensayábamos había una cantidad imposible de alfombras (en serio, ¿quién limpia todo eso?) y de alguna forma, conseguí enganchar mi pie bajo una de ellas, tropezar, caerme y llevarme al Doctor al suelo conmigo. Y varias veces, además.

–Creo, y sólo _creo –_le dije con énfasis al Doctor mientras me volvía a quitar de encima suya por cuarta vez a toda prisa –, que deberíamos dejar esto para otro día. Hoy me he levantado más patosa de lo normal.

–No, venga Lara. Un último intento, vamos. Ya casi lo tenías –me miró con ojos brillantes.

Yo me resigné a resoplar y a colocarme en la posición inicial otra vez. Me puse erguida y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. Cada vez me sobresaltaba menos cuando ponía su mano sobre mi cintura y comenzaba a guiarme al son de la música que sonaba.

–Déjate llevar Lara. No te pongas tan tensa y relájate –dijo mientras bailábamos.

–Qué fácil es decirlo. Estoy muy nerviosa.

–Pues deja de pensar en mí –dijo pícaro.

–Oh cállate –puse los ojos en blanco –. Como si no tuviese ya cosas en las que pensar como para añadirte a ti a la lista.

–¿No me digas? ¿Y qué es tan importante como para eclipsarme a mi en tus pensamientos?

–Estuve en el templo del Norte el otro día. Con el Oráculo.

El Doctor se detuvo de golpe y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

–¿Qué? ¿Te dijo algo Lara? –me dijo muy serio.

–Pues sí, algo en un idioma que no conocía –intenté buscar la palabra entre mis recuerdos – _Niel... Nibe... Niu..._

–Venga Lara, dímelo.

–¿Tan importante es?

–Es de vital importancia.

–¡_Niuye_! –dije golpeando mi puño contra la palma de mi otra mano –. Dijo _niuye. _Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo escuché en mi idioma. ¿No se supone que la TARDIS traduce todos los idiomas?

El Doctor estaba pensando. Enfrascado en sus cavilaciones tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que le había hecho una pregunta y en que estaba esperando a responderme.

–Sí, sí –dijo paseándose de un lado a otro del salón – Pero el idioma que utilizó el Oráculo es muy antiguo, ni siquiera la TARDIS puede traducirlo.

–¿Y qué significa? –quise saber.

El Doctor me miró sin prestar atención a mis palabras. Estaba frunciendo el ceño. Era algo muy, muy importante. Y tenía que ver conmigo seguro, lo sabía por su forma de mirarme. Tanta seriedad y silencio por su parte me estaba asustando.

–¿Me vas a decir qué demonios signi -

–Escúchame Lara –dijo interrumpiéndome y acercándose a mí a zancadas –, tienes que quedarte en la TARDIS hasta que yo te diga, ¿vale? No quiero que te pase nada.

–¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has puesto así de pronto? –pregunté confusa –. Me estás asustando, Doctor.

Me sonrió, me abrazó y me dio un suave beso en la frente.

–Tranquila, confía en mí –dijo mientras sacaba el destornillador sónico y apuntaba hacia arriba con él. Comenzó a emitir el sonido zumbante y a brillar –. No pasa nada, Lara.

–Espera, Doctor... –un sonido vibrante y asmático sonó por toda la habitación, el aire se arremolinó a mi alrededor y cuando me quise dar cuenta, el salón de la mansión que me rodeaba había sido sustituido por la cabina de mando de la TARDIS –. …me estás mintiendo.

Fui corriendo hacia las puertas e intenté abrirlas varias veces seguidas sin éxito alguno. Las había cerrado por fuera. Las aporreé hasta que me dolieron los puños para después recostarme contra ellas y dejarme caer hasta sentarme en el suelo. La rabia acumulada me inundó los ojos y las lágrimas saladas recorrieron mis mejillas. Me había encerrado en la TARDIS y se había ido sin darme una sola explicación.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás pero es que hacía tiempo que no subía nada y a mi tampoco me gusta esperar así que... ¡aquí está! Intento mantener un ritmo de publicación que no os haga esperar demasiado pero a los de la Universidad eso les importa un pito y cada vez me mandan más trabajo, por lo que tengo menos tiempo para escribir.**

**Quiero agradeceros a todos los que me escribís reviews, me animan a seguir con esto ^^. A Pau, que me dejó un review como Guest y no pude contestar, gracias por tus palabras en serio :D**

**Besotes!**


	9. Añadiendo líneas

No duré mucho sentada contra la puerta. O al menos eso creo. Estaba harta de que me hiciese esto, no contarme nada, irse corriendo y dejarme a mí tirada. Como si no tuviese nada que ver. ¡Pues ya estaba bien!Me puse en pie e intenté comunicarme con la TARDIS. Le mostré cómo me sentía, lo que quería hacer. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que oí el "click" de la cerradura abrirse. Sonreí y empujé la puerta para salir. Seguía estando en el mismo lugar en el que había aparecido, el gran salón en el que estuve practicando mi baile. Miré a mi alrededor, en busca del Doctor. Si me encontraba fuera de la TARDIS volvería a encerrarme de nuevo en ese afán de protección que tiene. La estancia estaba ahora estaba en la penumbra, todo iluminado tenuemente por la escasa luz anaranjada que entraba por los ventanales.**–**Y... no hay nadie –murmuré.Mi respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada debido a la emoción del momento. Intentar salir de aquella casa sin que un alien te descubra. No es algo que se haga todos los días. Contuve mi respiración para poder oír lo que ocurría en la mansión. Los ligeros pasos de Karemi en el piso de abajo. Y... nada más. Aún así decidí evitarla a ella también.

Bajé las escaleras del recibidor lentamente, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido que pudiese alertar a Karemi. Los últimos escalones los bajé aún más despacio. La puerta principal estaba a escasos metros de mí. Solo un par de pasos más y ya podría salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Miré a ambos lados para ver si alguien me había visto. Nadie.

–Bien –murmuré a mis adentros.

Alargué la mano para alcanzar el tirador de la gran puerta de madera y tiré despacito para no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera ocurrió un imprevisto.

–¿Se puede saber a dónde te crees que vas? –su voz provenía de atrás.

Imposible. ¿De dónde ha salido? Había sido de lo más silenciosa, ¿cómo me ha pillado? Apreté los puños, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Mis emociones en esos momentos eran de los más variadas. Vergüenza por que me hubiese cazado in fraganti, rabia por lo que me había hecho antes, ¿tal vez miedo? No sabía que hacer así que le respondí con la verdad.

–Fuera –le respondí secamente.

Su falta de respuesta me hizo darme la vuelta. Estaba en lo alto de la escalera que yo acababa de bajar, apoyado en la barandilla de madera, mirándome.

–¿Cómo has salido? –preguntó, probablemente a sí mismo.

–¿Por qué me has encerrado? –pregunté indignada.

–Seguro que ella te ha dejado salir, ¡nunca hace lo que le digo!

No me estaba haciendo caso, así que me acerqué a él con paso firme, visiblemente enfadada, hasta que estuve en frente suya.

–Explícame ahora mismo POR QUÉ me has encerrado y te has ido sin darme ni una sola explicación.

–Lara, cálmate –dijo alargando una mano hacia mí.

–¡No me digas que me calme! –di un manotazo para apartar su mano. No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que le miré a los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendido por mi reacción. Pero su mirada pronto se volvió más oscura y triste. Me sentí mal.

–Yo... –empecé –. Lo siento. No se que me ha pasado. Yo...

–Tranquila, Lara –dijo suavemente –. Tienes razón, te debo una explicación.

Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar. Me llevó hasta la biblioteca de la mansión. Encima de uno de los escritorios que había repartidos por toda la sala, había un libro con pinta de ser bastante antiguo. Tapas de piel negra, letras doradas grabadas. _VOL. I. _ También era muy pesado. Intenté levantarlo para observarlo más de cerca y casi me caigo con él hacia atrás, así que lo dejé en su sitio y esperé a que el Doctor me explicase de que iba todo esto.

–Este volumen es la primera parte de _La Historia de Veon desde sus inicios hasta la actualidad._

–¡La primera parte! –dije asombrada. Aquel libro era escandalosamente gordo.

Lo abrió más o menos por la mitad. Las páginas estaban muy amarillentas por el paso del tiempo. La letra era difícil de leer, demasiado elaborada, pero los dibujos que había en cada par de páginas me ayudaron a entender qué era lo que estaba contando el libro. Planetas a punto de ser cubiertos por una capa de color negro. Siete ángeles.

–Es la historia que me contó el Oráculo.

–Sí, pero no te la contó toda, ¿verdad?

–Uhm –no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel relato, pero aún así notaba que había cosas que no encajaban. Cosas que faltaban y que no estaban en las palabras del Oráculo. Cosas importantes –. No lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido que yo lo sepa, pero...

–Lo sé. Te contaré la historia al completo –se sentó en una de las sillas que había cerca y comenzó a leer en voz alta –. "_Los seis ángeles no estuvieron solos a la hora de enfrentarse a su hermano corrompido. Una criatura de luz mucho más antigua que ellos les prestó su ayuda en la batalla. Poco se sabe de ella. Algunos dicen que nació a la vez que Darkala, como seres gemelos pero opuestos. Era la última esperanza de los Seis, su última carta ante la oscuridad que amenazaba con destruir toda la existencia. __Pero__ para poder usar su poder, la criatura de luz debía tomar un cuerpo físico, el cuerpo de ser que aún no estuviese influenciado por la criatura oscura. Pero esto conllevaba un alto precio, aquel que se ofreciese voluntario para albergar la luz perdería su cuerpo al desatar el poder que guardaría dentro. Ante semejantes condiciones pocos fueron los voluntarios y solo uno de ellos reunía lo necesario para llevar a cabo la misión__. Una joven de pelo rojo como el fuego, una princesa, la última de una raza que vivía en Veon junto a los ángeles. Ella iba ser el sacrificio que salvaría el Universo._

–¿Era la última de su especie y se sacrificó? –pregunté.

El Doctor me miró un momento y volvió al libro sin responderme.

–_La princesa y la criatura de luz se volvieron un solo ser que desató todo su poder en la batalla final contra Azcarel. La luz lo envolvió todo, sin dejar ni un solo espacio ocupado por la oscuridad y cuando el rastro de Azcarel y Darkala desapareció de este Universo, el nuevo ser de luz se desvaneció sin más._

–¿Desapareció?

–De ese lugar sí. Lo que este libro no cuenta es que la raza a la que pertenecía la princesa era muy especial. Al llegar a la muerte, se envolvían en llamas y renacían de sus cenizas.

–¿Como los fénix?

–Exacto. Pero las cenizas de la joven no se encontraron por ninguna parte. Los ángeles pensaron que su habilidad fue desactivada al aceptar su propio sacrificio.

–Ya veo –dije asombrada –. Pero aún así no se que tiene que ver esto con lo que dijo el Oráculo.

El Doctor puso sus manos en mis hombros.

–Lara –dijo mirándome fijamente –. La princesa se llamaba _Niuye_.

* * *

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado horrores encontrar un momento para escribirlo pero por fin lo he subido. Consideradlo un pequeño regalo de Navidad :P.**

**Un consejo para las personas que no se han registrado en la página y dejan comentarios. En serio, registraos. Me gusta responder a todo el que comenta. Además, y esto es muy importante, si os registráis y os suscribís a una historia os mandarán a vuestro correo un email para avisaros de que ha sido publicado un nuevo capítulo y así no tenéis que andar mirando la página cada dos por tres (esto va por ti Telúrica, que me ha dado mucha rabia no poder contestarte a tu review :P)**

**En fin, por último quiero comentar que, como ya he comentado otras veces, no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir y, sinceramente, me paso el día trabajando con ordenadores así que lo que menos me apetece algunos días es encender uno después de llegar de la uni. Puede que tarde un tiempo en escribir un capítulo pero tened por seguro que eso no significa que vaya a abandonar este proyecto.**

**Perdón por el tochaco de texto.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y feliz año, whovians!**


	10. Cometa

Necesitábamos más información y el Doctor sabía dónde conseguirla. Yo, obediente, le seguí, aunque aún no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién era Niuye y por qué el Oráculo pronunció su nombre cuando me encontré con él? Aún pensaba que tal vez él se había equivocado o yo le había entendido mal. Quería que fuese lo segundo, que no hubiese sido más que una equivocación por mi parte y que no estuviese a punto de meterme en lo que probablemente sería el mayor lío de mi vida. Por un momento quise volver a la Tierra, con Simon y mi aburrida y tranquila rutina de todos los días. Todo esto no tenía ningún sentido.

Aunque desde que conocí al Doctor, las cosas que tenían sentido ya no eran las mismas.

La zona central siempre estaba llena de ángeles planeando en perfectos círculos a gran altura alrededor del edificio en el que residía Deonee. No podía verlo con claridad, pero sí que notaba sus miradas clavadas en nosotros, vigilando cada uno de los movimientos que hacíamos. Eran los guardianes de la reina, los encargados de protegerla de cualquier peligro. Pero en el tiempo que había pasado en este lugar había aprendido que la dulce y hermosa reina Deonee era tan inofensiva como lo podía ser uno de esos ángeles. Karemi me explicó que tras esa máscara de criatura inocente e inofensiva se escondía otra muy diferente. Una que había desarrollado un poder letal con el paso de los siglos. Mi imagen de ella cambió completamente, pero también me hizo preguntarme por qué no usaba ese poder para ayudar a su pueblo.

Volvimos a subir hasta la misma planta en la que nos encontramos con ella por primera vez. Estaba de espaldas a nosotros, mirando a través de los ventanales que daban a la terraza. Desde su posición podía ver el camino por el que el Doctor y yo habíamos venido, así que cuando abrimos las puertas del salón en el que se encontraba no necesitó girarse para comprobar quiénes eran los que entraban.

–Bienvenidos, ¿a qué debo vuestra inesperada visita? –dijo Deonee.

–¿Qué sabéis sobre Niuye, Alteza? -preguntó el Doctor de forma directa con los ojos clavados en esas preciosas alas plegadas que ocultaban la totalidad de su espalda.

Por un momento, el cuerpo de la reina se tensó. Fue algo tan fugaz que pensé que mi mente me la había jugado. Pero la ligera sonrisa de suficiencia que asomaba en la cara del Doctor me decía que aquella pregunta había creado una onda en el lago de la tranquilidad de la mujer, y él también se había dado cuenta.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora Doctor? –dijo mientras se giraba para mirarle. Su rostro tenía esa sonrisa extraña que me dedicó el primer día. Me estremecí y capté su atención, pero enseguida volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el Doctor.

Él se paseaba por la estancia, con las manos a la espalda, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor de una forma casual, como si sus intenciones no fuesen más que las de un niño pequeño que quería saber más sobre el mundo en el que vivía. Pero yo sabía que no era así, ni mucho menos. Y Deonee era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de lo mismo.

–No lo sé. Tal vez... ¿curiosidad? -dijo encogiéndose de hombros –. Sois la reina, ¿Quién mejor que vos para contarnos la historia de vuestro planeta?

La sonrisa comenzó a deshacerse hasta formar una fina línea tensa durante unos segundos, hasta volver a su posición natural, relajada. Un suspiro de resignación salió de entre sus labios salió a la terraza. Nosotros la seguimos hasta quedar bajo el marco de las puertas correderas de cristal y nos mantuvimos en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

-Eres convincente, Doctor. Pero ¿acaso esto tiene algo que ver con la tarea que te pedí que llevases a cabo? No quiero que te distraigas por una historia que se encuentra perfectamente explicada en uno de los maravillosos libros de Historia que hay en la biblioteca.

–Lo sé Alteza, pero esto es un asunto de vital importancia –dijo sonriente –. Además, hemos leído el libro al que os referís y siento deciros que tiene varias "lagunas". Vos deberías saberlo, al fin y al cabo, y por lo que he podido averiguar, vivisteis en la misma época que Niuye.

Le miré sorprendida y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. Si eran de la misma época, ¿cuántos años tenía aquel ángel? Si casi parecía tener mi edad. Echando cuentas, tendría más años que el Doctor. Muchísimos más.

–Está bien. El Universo entero te tiene muy mimado, Doctor. Siempre te da lo que quieres.

–Es mi encanto natural -se ajustó la pajarita y se sentó en una silla de mimbre que había cerca –. Contadme el cuento, Majestad.

–Como ambos imaginaréis, desde sus inicios, en Veon han convivido cientos de especies diferentes. Unas se imponían sobre otras en función de su inteligencia, su fuerza, sus habilidades... Al igual que en la Tierra el ser humano se convirtió en el ser dominante, aquí en Veon tuvimos dos grupos de criaturas que se alzaron sobre el resto. Nosotros, los _Micaloz_, los ángeles de la luz éramos uno de ellos. El otro estaba formado por una raza hermana, los _Adae_ -hizo una pausa para sentarse en otra silla de mimbre, frente a nosotros. Acomodó sus alas al otro lado del respaldo con un suave movimiento y continuó hablando –. Vivíamos en zonas distintas del planeta. Nosotros en el norte y ellos en el sur.

–¿Por qué? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Por orgullo. Los Adae también tenían a alguien que reinaba entre ellos. El rey Galgalliel, la reina Omia, el príncipe Arael y su hermana Niuye eran los gobernantes en el sur. Pero el hecho de que hubiese dos reinos separados no significa que fuésemos enemigos. Las relaciones entre ambos eran amistosas, y no había rencores ni malos sentimientos entre ambas especies. Mis padres solían llevarme con ellos cuando iban de visita al palacio del Sur. El príncipe, la princesa y yo jugábamos juntos hasta que anochecía y llegaba la hora de marchar –su mirada se volvió nostálgica –. Cuando llegué a la edad, mis padres llegaron a un acuerdo con Galgalliel y Omia y me casaron con el príncipe. Era una promesa de unifícación de los dos reinos. La noticia fue bien recibida entre los demás habitantes y todo eran risas alrededor. Pero eran otros tiempos y nadie sabía lo que se avecinaba. La llegada de Darkala fue un duro golpe contra todos nosotros, pero los Adae fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte: la única superviviente fue Niuye. Mis padres también desaparecieron en aquella lucha, así que durante un tiempo la última Adae y yo estuvimos pegadas la una a la otra, como si hubiésemos sido hermanas. Pero cuando Azcarel sucumbió y fue necesario un sacrificio, no fui capaz de detenerla. Quise ponerme en su lugar pero...

–¿Cómo era posible que murieran? –preguntó el Doctor –. Eran criaturas inmortales.

–Y no morían. Darkala lo engullía todo lo que tenía vida y lo hacía desaparecer. No dejaba nada a su paso. Nada. Aquellos que fueron escondidos de su vista fueron los que pudieron salvarse. Niuye, yo y pocos ángeles más que encontramos refugio bajo las alas de los Siete.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Lo único que escuchábamos era el susurro de las alas de los ángeles que volaban más cerca. La brisa que soplaba a esta altura revolvía mi cabello y me obligaba a apartarlo de la cara cada dos por tres. Observé a Deonee. Ella no tenía ese problema. El aire le soplaba de cara y le apartaba el pelo con suavidad. A mí el viento no me trataba con tanta consideración.

–¿Cómo eran los Adae? –pregunté.

Deonee se tomó un tiempo para contestar.

–Físicamente eran parecidos a nosotros, pero sus habilidades eran distintas. Eran afines al fuego, de tal forma que no les quemaba. Niuye era incluso capaz de controlarlo y hacerlo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Le encantaba rodear sus alas con llamas y volar por la noche. Subía a gran altura para después descender en picado a toda velocidad. Algunos la confundían con un cometa –añadió con un tono melancólico –. Sé por qué estáis aquí. He hablado con el Oráculo, Lara. Al parecer piensa que eres "la reencarnación" de Niuye.

–¿Y vos qué pensáis? –quiso saber el Doctor.

–Pienso –la mirada de la mujer se volvió dura, impasible –, que deberías volver a tu trabajo, Doctor. La vida de mis súbditos vale demasiado como para que tú te entretengas con suposiciones tontas y sin fundamento. No quiero que ninguno de los dos ronde por la ciudad, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Vixum.

El ángel aterrizó en la terraza de forma silenciosa en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Sí? –dijo con tono grave tras incorporarse.

–Vigila que nuestros invitados no abandonen los terrenos que rodean la mansión.

El Doctor se puso en pie.

–No creo que eso sea necesario –protestó alzando un poco la voz.

–Silencio. Dijiste que ayudarías y eso es lo único que quiero que hagas. Y no intentes huir en tu nave, lo hemos dispuesto todo para evitar que pueda despegar. Ahora, marchaos. Quiero estar sola.

Dos guardias nos acompañaron "amablemente" de vuelta a la mansión. Vixum nos vigilaba desde las alturas, sin realizar el más mínimo ruido. Tan solo se oía el ocasional susurro de sus poderosas alas cuando las batía en el aire.

El Doctor no dijo nada, pero yo notaba que estaba frustrado y de mal humor. Estaba apoyado en una de las barandillas que rodeaban la consola de la TARDIS. Se había deshecho la pajarita y se había quitado la chaqueta. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la nave y el pelo revuelto de tanto pasar su manos por él, desesperado.

Yo estaba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban a los pasillos de la TARDIS, con los codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cabeza apoyada en las palmas de mis manos. Aunque fuimos a ver a la reina en busca de respuestas, yo no conseguí ninguna. Aunque tampoco sabía qué preguntar. El único que podía aclararme un poco el asunto era el Oráculo, pero era imposible para mí encontrarme con él. Al templo sólo podían acceder aquellos que tenían permiso. Y yo no lo tenía. Suspiré y agaché la cabeza hasta que toqué mis rodillas con la frente, mis brazos abrazando mis piernas. Cerré los ojos y recuerdos de otra época vinieron a mí. Gente gritando a mi alrededor, el corazón acelerado, niños llorando. No veía rostros, tan sólo formas borrosas, que desaparecían en la oscuridad a medida que avanzaba en el tiempo. Las sensaciones eran tan reales: miedo, impotencia, indefensión. Alguien gritaba mi nombre. No, mi nombre no, el de...

–Lara.

La voz del Doctor me devolvió a la realidad. Le miré a los ojos mientras le contaba lo que me acababa de pasar. Veía la preocupación en ellos. Los míos picaban, irritados. Me los froté para aliviarme y observé mis manos. Estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Mi voz sonó quebrada cuando hablé.

–Doctor, ¿qué me está pasando?

Guardó silencio durante un momento. Fruncía el ceño sin dejar de mirarme. Ya le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber lo que eso significaba. Estaba buscando una manera de responderme. Se arrodilló junto a mí para abrazarme. Me frotaba la espalda para reconfortarme. Notaba su cálido aliento en mi oreja. Pero ni eso conseguía hacer que me sintiese menos perdida.

–No lo sé, Lara –dijo finalmente –. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte. Confía en mí.

* * *

**Por fin he conseguido terminar el capítulo. ¡Es tan difícil que quede como a mi me gusta! Soy perfeccionista y será mi perdición ^.^U**


	11. Arriba y abajo

El hecho de haber sido encerrado en su propia nave había afectado al Doctor. Estaba serio, muy serio, y no hablaba más que lo justo, lo que equivalía a nada. Se pasaba el día en la sala de control, rodeado de mapas, otros papeles y un montón de cables, tornillos y cachivaches extraños. Leía datos del escáner de la TARDIS, los comparaba con sus notas y apuntaba cosas en los mapas.

Yo le observaba hacer todo eso. En silencio, sentada en las escaleras que llevaban a los pasillos de la TARDIS, en el columpio que había bajo el suelo de cristal o en alguna de las sillas que había alrededor de la consola. Cuando tenía hambre o sed, traía algo para los dos. Sabía que él no se preocuparía por comer algo, estando tan absorto en su trabajo no se acordaría ni siquiera de comer o de beber, aunque tenga ganas. Cuando llevaba la bandeja con la comida siempre le decía que se tomase un respiro para comer y beber. Pero siempre acaba comiendo o bebiendo entre papeles.

–No puedo. Tengo que acabar esto. Estoy a punto de resolver toda esta historia. Así podremos marcharnos de este maldito lugar e ir a... a... –apartó la vista del monitor de la TARDIS y me miró a mí –, ¿adónde quieres ir, Lara?

Yo lo pensé por un momento. ¿Qué me apetecía ver? Es difícil responder a una pregunta así cuando tienes ante ti tantas posibilidades, sobretodo cuando muchas de ellas ni siquiera habrías imaginado que existirían.

–Peces. Quiero ver peces. Hace tiempo que no voy a un acuario.

El Doctor lo pensó por un momento.

–Conozco el sitio perfecto para eso. Un planeta cubierto totalmente de agua. Bajo su océano han construido una estructura de diamante que cubre todo el planeta para convertirlo en el acuario definitivo. Ya verás, te va a encantar.

–Ya me muero de ganas de ir –dije sonriendo.

Todos los días eran iguales. Me levantaba, me sentaba en la sala de control y esperaba. A veces llevaba un libro conmigo para entretenerme. Había decidido investigar por mi cuenta por qué mis sueños eran tan vívidos, pero no conseguí sacar nada en claro. Aquello me estaba desquiciando, pero al menos desde que dormía dentro de la nave, esas pesadillas se mantenían a raya. Decidí dejar el tema.

Pronto me harté de la monotonía que estábamos llevando. Una mañana, mientras observaba al Doctor con el ceño fruncido mosqueada y muy irritable, me puse en pie de un salto y caminé con decisión hacia la puerta. La abrí de golpe, enfadada, dispuesta a pelearme con cualquiera que hubiese ahí fuera que me hiciese volver a dentro. Miré alrededor, desafiante.

–¿Eh? –dije desconcertada.

Era de noche y no había nadie nadie a la vista, así que tras procesar el chasco que me había llevado y sentirme como una idiota por no haber hecho esto antes, salí por completo al exterior y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Tras escuchar el sonido de la cerradura al encajarse en su hueco y dar media vuelta sobre mi misma, vi una pluma caer suavemente delante de mis ojos. Puse las manos juntas a la altura de mi pecho para recogerla. Cuando por fin aterrizó sobre mis palmas, la acaricié con mis dedos. Era lo más suave que había tocado en la vida. La agarré por el cañón usando sólo mis dedos índice y pulgar y la puse entre mis ojos y la luz de la bombilla de la TARDIS. Era de un tono anaranjado que yo ya había visto antes. Pero por más que pensaba en ello no conseguía recordar dónde...

–Es mía –dijo la voz de Vixum, proveniente de algún lugar cerca de mí. Me giré varias veces para encontrarle, pero fue algo inútil. Si Vixum no quería que le encontrasen, nunca aparecería.

–Es de mala educación espiar a los demás, ¿no lo sabías? –dije con un tono tranquilo que me sorprendió incluso a mí.

Para mi asombro, Vixum me hizo caso y apareció de entre las sombras.

–¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer eso? –pregunté en broma –. Seguro que eso me resultaría muy útil en la Tierra, cuando pasease sola por la noche.

Vixum pareció pensárselo un momento. O al menos eso pensé, porque se me quedó mirando con esos ojos verdes, de forma inquietante, como si estuviese observando algo más allá de mí, o dentro de mí.

–Podría –dijo finalmente, no sin usar un tono de misterio y con el rostro inexpresivo que tenía siempre –. No deberías estar aquí fuera.

Puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé.

–Mira, Vixum. Con todos mis respetos, pero creo que tu reina se ha equivocado gravemente al encerrarnos al Doctor y a mí en nuestra propia nave. Primero porque eso le ha hecho quedar como una verdadera tirana y segundo porque el Doctor accedió a ayudarla, a ayudaros a todos vosotros. No se tú, pero yo creo que eso de morder la mano que te da de comer está muy, muy feo. Si alguien no debería hacer algo, es ella.

Me detuve para respirar y pensar en lo que acababa de soltar. ¿Acababa de llamar tirana a la reina? Oh, no. Seguro que ahora sí que me la podía cargar. Ay... soy una auténtica bocazas. Hice un esfuerzo titánico por no taparme la boca y miré a Vixum a los ojos con mi mejor cara de indignación. Si ya había dicho eso lo mejor era mantenerme firme y no echarme atrás. Al fin y al cabo, razón no me faltaba, ¿no?

Esperaba una respuesta por parte de Vixum, alguna reprimenda, que me llevase ante la reina, no sé. Esperaba prácticamente cualquier reacción negativa por su parte. En ningún momento llegué a pensar en que el "serio e intimidante Vixum" pudiese responder de la manera en que respondió ante mi comentario.

Una sonrisa. De verdad. Pude ver sus blancos dientes cuando se acercó a mí para, y esto me sorprendió más, revolverme el pelo con tanto entusiasmo que estaba segura de que podía haber echado chispas en ese momento.

–¡Oye! ¡Que esto es muy serio! –exclamé agitando mis brazos en alto–. ¡Deja mi pelo en paz!

Se separó de mí y se agachó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos. Levantó un poco las alas para que no tocasen el suelo y me rodeó con ellas. Yo me quedé totalmente inmóvil, conteniendo las terribles ganas que tenía de tocar aquellas maravillosas alas, colocando ambas manos cerca de mi pecho.

–¿Qué... qué pasa? –dije nerviosa retorciendo los dedos las manos.

–Ven conmigo –dijo mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo tras mi espalda y el derecho tras mis rodillas.

–¿Ir contigo? ¿A...? ¡Ahhh! –no pude evitar gritar cuando, de golpe, nos elevamos en el cielo. Sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelco y el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. Me agarré fuertemente a su cuello pasando mis antebrazos tras él. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras daba bocanadas para que me llegase el aire.

–Relájate, no te voy a dejar caer –las palabras pronunciadas por la serena voz de Vixum surtieron efecto y despejaron mi mente. Intenté controlar mi respiración, agitada por la impresión. Tras ello, empecé a disfrutar de aquella fantástica sensación que era volar. El viento en la cara, revolviéndome el pelo, el frescor en la piel, el sentimiento de libertad plena. Tras unos momentos de encarnizada lucha conmigo misma, me decidí a mirar abajo. Giré ligeramente la cabeza y me asomé un poco. Abrí de golpe los ojos al darme cuenta de la altura a la que estábamos. Los altos árboles que vimos al llegar a este planeta ahora estaban a varios metros por debajo de nosotros. Sus hojas reflejaban la luz lunar haciendo que el bosque entero pareciera bañado en plata.

–¿Siempre haces esto con las chicas? –pregunté –. Me refiero a llevártelas volando como si nada.

–Aquí las chicas ya tienen alas, no tengo que llevarlas en brazos –respondió con voz neutra.

–Vale, tienes razón, ahora me siento idiota por haber preguntado.

–Tú no eres idiota –dijo mirando a donde supuse que estaba el horizonte. Mis ojos no eran capaces de distinguir con la misma habilidad que los de Vixum la línea que separaba la tierra del cielo en aquella oscuridad.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en completo silencio. Lo único que podía oír era el viento agitar las hojas de los árboles en la selva y golpear mis oídos y el batir de las poderosas alas de Vixum.

–Ya hemos llegado –Vixum comenzó a descender lentamente hasta poner sus pies en el suelo y dejarme a mí con la máxima delicadeza a su lado. Mis pies se hundieron ligeramente en la tierra húmeda.

–Esta vez no voy a preguntar dónde estamos. Sé que tú tampoco me lo vas a decir. Me mirarías con esos impresionantes ojos verdes tuyos, me darías la espalda y me dirías que te siguiese –dije mientras me peinaba con los dedos el desastre en el que se había convertido mi melena.

Vixum me volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta.

–Ya te dije que no eras idiota.

Sonreí y di un par de zancadas para ponerme a su altura. Estábamos en una parte de la selva que estaba muy alejada de la ciudad. La vegetación era cada vez más espesa según nos adentrábamos en ella y el aire se hacía más irrespirable para mis pulmones. A Vixum esto no parecía afectarle en absoluto. Cuando parecía que la cantidad de plantas por metro cuadrado no podía aumentar más, un enorme claro apareció ante mis ojos. El brazo de Vixum me detuvo antes de poder poner un pie en él.

–Espera aquí –dijo. Se adelantó y se puso de rodillas en medio del claro. Tocó con la mano el suelo y murmuró algo en voz muy baja, inaudible para mí. Después se elevó en el aire unos metros y el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo mis pies.

–¡Ah! –exclamé al ver como un enorme agujero comenzaba a abrirse en el mismo punto en el que Vixum había estado arrodillado unos segundos antes. La tierra se colaba entre las crecientes grietas del suelo. Parecían hacerlo en una espiral que nacía en el centro del claro. Di un paso atrás cuando sentí un temblor más fuerte cerca de mí. Las grietas en el suelo dejaron al descubierto unas placas de piedra con forma rectangular. Las más cercanas al centro de la espiral se hundieron en el suelo hasta perderse en el gran agujero que se había formado. El resto de placas fueron detrás, introduciéndose una tras otra y colocándose a diferente altura, cada una más alta que la anterior, formando una escalera de caracol –. Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Vixum aterrizó a mi lado sin hacer ruido.

–Adelante –dijo y me dio un suave empujón para que me pusiese en marcha.

Di un pequeño traspiés al empezar a caminar de nuevo y mis pasos eran torpes y dudosos. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, ni que me iba a encontrar ahí abajo. Me paré ante el primer escalón y miré a Vixum, que iba detrás mío, por encima de mi hombro. Él tan solo me dirigió una sonrisa extraña y una mirada de emoción contenida. Respiré hondo, me olvidé de todo y bajé con decisión.


End file.
